


El ángel del capitán

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angel Castiel, Crossover, Curious Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha tratado de negar sus sentimientos por Cas, pero la aparición de cierto capitán pondrá al mayor de los Winchester al borde del abismo. Tendrá que decidir entre dejar salir sus sentimientos o que un lobo malo le robe a su ángel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Captain's angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087775) by [Voldy_pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh)



> Este fic está dedicado a Mary Riddle Black de cierto grupo de fanáticos de Destiel, porque ella puso esta idea en mi cabeza y que ahora no me deja concentrarme en mis otros fics, así que dejaremos que mi musa se exprese y saquemos esta pequeña espinita para seguir con mis ansias psicópatas en otros fics jaja. He visto ambas series, pero no soy super fan así que disculpen una que otra inconsistencia y espero que disfruten este pequeño crossover. No lo ubicaré en un tiempo específico, pero ya encontraron el bunker.

Disclaimer: Supernatural y Torchwood no me pertenecen, pero es bueno jugar con ellos.

Capítulo I  
Sam y Dean Winchester habían empezado está cacería más que nada porque estaban aburridos y como es obvio, Dean empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbico sin tener nada que hacer. El menos de los hermanos había encontrado algo extraño en un pueblo a unas cuantas horas de Lebanon; un hombre había caído desde un 8vo piso, y había desaparecido de la morgue; después muchos testigos afirmaban haberlo visto rondar por las calles en la noche, a lo que la policía local lo había calificado como una psicosis colectiva a causa del trauma de verlo caer.

El caso podría no ser más que el de un demonio, algo no demasiado peligroso; pero el poder salir del bunker lo hacía más interesante de lo que hubiera sido en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero admitámoslo, Dean necesitaba desesperadamente clavarle el cuchillo a algo. Así que el ir en el Impala le cambio significativamente su humor, esperaba poder patear algunos traseros antes de terminar el día.

A las afueras del pueblo se detuvieron para verificar toda la información que tenían hasta el momento 

—Hasta ahora no hay ningún ataque registrado después de la muerte de este hombre, aunque siguen llegando reportes de que anda caminando por el pueblo, no hay nombre, no tenía identificación y ningún indicio de quien podría ser. El forense reporto su desaparición al siguiente día cuando estaba por realizar la autopsia— dijo Sam

—Entonces a que nos enfrentamos, ¿un demonio? —

—Es probable, si es un vampiro se ha tomado su tiempo para empezar a atacar a alguien, es raro que no hayan empezado una masacre, es lo único extraño que ha sucedido aquí, si están planeando otra cosa, no lo sabremos hasta que pase, tal vez debas preguntarle a Cas si sabe algo—

Dean levantó una ceja, aunque deseaba llamar a Cas se negaba a admitirlo, la sensación que le golpeaba cada que tenía al ángel cerca lo ponía de nervios y conforme ese sentimiento había crecido, su reticencia a llamar a Castiel aumentaba en la misma medida. Lo extrañaba, pero el sentirse atraído por aquellos hermosos ojos azules era inaceptable, lo suyo eran las mujeres; hermosas y voluptuosas. Seguramente algo estaba mal con él si había empezado a imaginar los pectorales de Cas bajo esa camisa blanca. Definitivamente lo que menos quería hacer es llamar al ángel, había estado en sequía demasiados días, y no quería arriesgarse a que su mente lo traicionara y lo llevara a terreno peligroso.

—Posiblemente no sea nada Sam, mejor investiguemos por nuestra cuenta, no molestemos a Cas a menos que necesitemos ayuda—

Sam frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, sabía que su hermano había estado incomodo alrededor del ángel, pero últimamente esa incomodidad había evitado que convocara a Cas en más de una ocasión. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar, pero cuando regresaran al bunker tendría que tener una larga y muy sería platica con su hermano mayor.

Los hermanos entraron a la comisaria llevando sus ya conocidos trajes negros y presentando sus credenciales del FBI.

—Agentes Billy Gibbons y Frank Beards, venimos a investigar la desaparición del cuerpo en su morgue—

El comisario dio un largo suspiro, no podía creer que los federales llegaran a su puerta

—Es solo un incidente aislado, seguramente alguien le pareció gracioso robarse un cuerpo y usarlo para asustar a la gente del pueblo—

Sam se adelantó para hablar con el oficial

—Hemos recibido otros reportes de otros lados, debemos estar seguros que no se relacionan unos con otros, así que si no le molesta seguiremos investigando un poco más, podría decirnos donde ha apareció ese hombre—

—claro—

El comisario fue a la computadora e imprimió los reportes que habían recibido durante la última semana y desde la desaparición del cuerpo. Los dos hombres regresaron al motel que decidieron usar como centro de operaciones. Sam empezó a marcar en un mapa los lugares donde se había reportado las apariciones; observaba la imagen que habían tomado del cadáver, un hombre en sus treintas, cabello negro y el reporte decía que tenía ojos azules. El menor de los Winchester levanto una ceja al ver la ironía, ese hombre tenía algunas similitudes con cierto ángel. Dean al ver esa reacción fue a observar el retrato de aquel hombre solo para hacer una extraña mueca.

Sam decidió empezar a moverse, le enseño el mapa a Dean donde había marcado una serie de puntos y flechas por todo el pueblo

—Las apariciones han seguido cierta consistencia alrededor de esta área, al parecer hay algo importante en esa región; sea lo que sea está atrapado en un radio de 14 calles, he analizado las llamadas y los avistamientos, si estoy en lo correcto aparecerá esta noche en esta área—

Los dedos de Sam señalaron un punto que parecía no haber sido alcanzado por su marcador, un espacio de un par de calles no muy lejos del motel

—Entonces que esperamos Sammy vayamos por ese hijo de perra— dijo Dean completamente emocionado por tener por fin un poco de acción.

Los hermanos estaban equipados con el cuchillo para matar demonios y todo el arsenal necesario para cualquier imprevisto, eran casi las 2 de la mañana sin que hubiera aparecido su pequeño fantasma. Dean estaba más que frustrado, esperaba poder patear traseros y se encontraba en una calle oscura, con hambre y totalmente aburrido.

—Es tarde, los avistamientos siempre han sido entre las 12 y las 2, creo que es mejor regresar mañana Dean—

Exasperado Dean tuvo que admitir que quería una cama caliente y poder descansar un rato, así que se empezaban a encaminar al impala cuando lo vieron, caminando por la calle tan seguro de sí mismo, Sam de inmediato reconoció al hombre por la foto que tenía, pero definitivamente se veía más vivo que en la foto, recorría la calle como buscando algo, Sam le susurro a Dean

—hey, Dean— le dijo señalando al hombre en gabardina oscura al final de la calle, mientras preparaba la escopeta. El mayor de los Winchester saco el cuchillo y empezaron su cacería, ----Dean necesitaba esto desesperadamente, la cacería lo hacía alejarse de los pensamientos que dedicaba a cierto ángel, no pensaba mucho en ese momento, solo quería acción; esta cacería sería de: mata primero y pregunta después.  
Sam reaccionó tarde y su hermano le llevaba delantera para atacar al hombre de cabello oscuro que reaccionó al oír al de ojos verdes abalanzarse sobre él; por extraño que parezca fue el sonido de la gabardina lo que captó la atención del menor, él grito el nombre de su hermano mayor, su instinto le dijo que algo saldría terriblemente mal, y entonces todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta. Vio a su hermano atacar al otro hombre, pudo ver sin lugar a dudas el cuchillo hundirse en el pecho del adversario, pero el moreno no parecía temer al hecho de estar a punto de morir, en su lugar saco un arma y disparo al pecho del Winchester.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo heridos de muerte, uno al lado del otro, la sangre de ambos se mezclaba en el piso, cuando Sam llegó al lado de su hermano el otro hombre ya estaba muerto. Tomo a Dean en sus brazos y trato de contener el sangrado mientras gritaba desesperado  
—¡CAS! —


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas se reúne con los Winchester para salvar a Dean después de ser herido por el desconocido. EL trío ahora tiene que descubrir quien es ese hombre misterioso y que pretende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :3. Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Algunas notas importantes.   
> 1\. Dean es básicamente el mismo de la serie, así que no esperen que admita sus sentimientos por Cas a la primera, será un proceso largo y doloroso antes de que se pueda deshacerse de toda la basura que le dejó John Winchester a su hijo mayor.   
> 2\. Cas estará lidiando con un hombre que no tiene problemas con su sexualidad.   
> 3\. Jack está en un mundo lejos del suyo listo para explorar cosas nuevas, así que está abierto a todas las posibilidades.

Disclaimer: Supernatural pertenece a CW y no a mi u.u 

Capitulo 2

 

Castiel había oído el llamado desesperado de Sam, aunque sin sus alas poder llegar a ellos les tomaría un poco de tiempo, tomo su celular y llamó a Sam

—Voy en camino, pero me tomará un poco de tiempo—  
—Cas encontrémonos a la intersección— dijo Sam sosteniendo con una mano ensangrentada el celular y con la otra la herida de Dean, el menor de los Winchester agradecía que estuvieran camino al Impala cuando todo paso, y solo estaba a unos metros de él, después de ponerse de acuerdo con el ángel, cortó la llamada; tomó a su hermano para subirlo en el impala del lado del pasajero, una vez que lo había acomodado, dio la vuelta para entrar en el auto cuando vio el cuerpo del desconocido. No podía dejarlo ahí, así que lo cargo para ponerlo en la cajuela del auto aun con el cuchillo clavado en su pecho. Tan pronto lo hizo subió al auto, salió a toda prisa al encuentro con Castiel.

El recorrido no fue muy largo hasta el lugar de encuentro, ambos se estacionaron lado a lado, el ángel salió a toda prisa del Linconl, abrió la puerta del pasajero y de inmediato toco a Dean para sanarlo. La angustia se desvaneció en el momento en que el mayor de los Winchester respiro aliviado dejando atrás el dolor que la herida le producía

—Hijo de Perra, voy a matarlo— Sam se giró a ver a su hermano con esa expresión de incredulidad que hacía cada que si hermano decía algo sin sentido. Vio a su hermano y a Cas antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Dean, regresemos al bunker, si queremos saber que es ese tipo es el mejor lugar, lo metí a la cajuela, Cas puede ayudarnos a descubrirlo—

Dean empujo a Sam para que saliera del impala y tomar el asiento del conductor, a Sam no le quedó otra alternativa que dar la vuelta y subir al lado del pasajero, en pocos minutos estaban en camino seguidos de cerca por Cas. Los Winchester estaban cansados y hambrientos, el camino al bunker se hizo en su mayor parte en silencio. 

Las cosas se movieron con rapidez una vez dentro de su hogar, el hombre muerto en la cajuela fue llevado al calabozo donde fue encadenado cuidadosamente a la silla antes de remover el cuchillo, Cas tuvo la oportunidad de revisar en cuerpo antes de que fuera llevado a las profundidades del bunker, el ángel no pudo encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Así que después de asegurar al prisionero fueron a buscar alguna pista en la biblioteca.

Así que ahí estaban, buscando en libros mientras discutían

—Cas, ¿estás seguro que no es un demonio, o alguna criatura conocida? — dijo Dean con los brazos cruzados mirando al ángel

—Es humano Dean, no pude encontrar nada fuera de lo común — 

Sam se encontraba abriendo y cerrando libros, su laptop frente a él y un cuaderno de notas con varias opciones algunas tachadas, levanto la vista de sus cosas para mirar a su hermano

—Nos hemos encontrado a muchas cosas que parecían humanas y al final no lo eran, debemos seguir buscando — le dijo a su hermano mayor

—Sammy, ya probamos agua bendita, plata, sal, hierro, marcas, creo que la única vez que hemos usado tanto es cuando vimos a Cas por primera vez—

—Yo no estuve ahí Dean, así que no puedo saber que tantas cosas usaron tú y Bobby—

Fue lo último a lo que le prestó atención Castiel, pudo percibir algo desde el calabozo, fue lo primero que desvío su atención; la discusión empezó a tomar tintes infantiles, pero el ángel ya no prestaba nada de atención; una sensación de pena más profunda de lo que hubiera conocido antes lo golpeo, eso fue lo que le había llamado la atención más que nada. 

Cas había estado atento del calabozo desde que habían llegado a la biblioteca, así que estas señales le indicaron de inmediato que el prisionero estaba vivo ahora. No le dijo nada a los Winchester, simplemente los dejo para que siguieran en su pequeña discusión. Él se encaminó a la prisión y se quedó parado unos momentos en la puerta tratando de decidir en entrar o no. Al final su curiosidad fue más que todo, quería saber cómo un humano podía sentir tanta pena. Movió la puerta falsa para ver el interior del calabozo. No se extrañó ver al que el prisionero lo miraba fijamente tan pronto entro en la habitación.

Camino lentamente unos pasos, quedando fuera de los círculos de hechizos, frunciendo el ceño al ver al hombre con una expresión tan pacifica en comparación a la pena que lo hizo venir a investigar, el prisionero sonrió ampliamente y observo fijamente a Castiel antes de decir

—Hola, Capitán Jack Harkness y ¿tú eres? —

Castiel frunció el ceño ante ese recibimiento tan despreocupado 

—Mi nombre es Castiel… Eres humano—

—Sí, de pies a cabeza, si quieres estar seguro puedes revisar todo lo que quieras— una mirada intensa de un par de ojos azules que parecían devorar su imagen, lo que causo que Castiel moviera su rostro de esa manera tan adorable, como un cachorrito tratando de entender al mundo. Provocando que el capitán ganara interés en su captor —aunque estar atado en la primera cita, creo que es excesivo—

Castiel movió la cabeza hacia el otro sentido viéndose aún más adorable, 

—Eres prisionero de los Winchester, y esto no es una cita—

Jack reaccionó mordiéndose el labio admirando al moreno y su reacción tan honesta e ingenua, haberse encontrado con tan hermoso hombre era algo que no hubiera imaginado, aunque el ser prisionero, era un inconveniente menor que esperaba resolver pronto.

—te trajimos aquí porque no sabemos que eres, deberías estar muerto, además… un humano no puede sentir tanta pena en su alma—

Jack se puso serio sin dejar de ver al ángel

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —

—Soy un ángel del señor, puedo sentir esa pena venir de ti—

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento mientras veía a Castiel sentarse en una silla frente a él para quedar cara a cara

—Los únicos ángeles que conozco son seres aterradores que arruinan la vida de los pobres seres que tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino—

Los profundos ojos azules de Castiel se entrecerraron al recordar 

—Algunos de mis hermanos pueden entrar en esa descripción—

Jack no pudo evitar reírse, puesto que el otro había dicho eso sin pizca de ironía; el ángel era realmente adorable ante sus ojos, y si su declaración era verdad, estaba más lejos de casa de lo que creía.

—¿Puedo preguntar en que momento me soltarán? — el capitán levanto las manos mostrando los grilletes

—No hasta que sepamos quien eres y que pretendes—

—Directo y sin rodeos, eso me agrada, así que, siguiendo tu ejemplo, porque no solo preguntas—

Jack se recargo en la silla juntando las manos esperando las preguntas de su interlocutor sin dejar de verlo, Castiel relajo el rostro, hacía un tiempo que no hacía algo tan simple como preguntar, había aprendido de investigación de los Winchester y que los humanos acostumbraban ocultar cosas, pero encontrar a alguien tan abierto era nuevo

—¿Por qué no puedes morir?, ¿Qué hacías en las calles? ¿por qué le disparaste a Dean? —

—Tantas preguntas personales para una primera cita, para la segunda será mi turno para preguntar— Jack suspiro —Puedo explicarte porque no puedo morir, pero si eres un ángel creo que estarás confundido por cómo funciona; estaba en las calles buscando el camino que me trajo aquí y tres supongo que Dean es quien me atacó yo solo me defendía—

Castiel desvió la mirada pensando un momento

—Dean es impulsivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es una buena persona está algo molesto contigo porque le disparaste y busca una forma de acabar contigo ahora—

—Buena suerte con eso cariño, entonces supongo que tu amigo Dean está vivo, y ¿solo yo es el que está encadenado por no morir? —

—Yo curé a Dean, pude curarte a ti también, pero ellos me dijeron necesitaban saber si eras quien habían ido a buscar—  
Jack fue el que se quedó pensando un momento acerca de la información que acababa de obtener

—Así que también puede curar, supongo que lo que han escrito de los ángeles aquí es cierto… Castiel ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿hay extraterrestres en el universo? —

—no, la más grande creación de Dios han sido los humanos y este mundo, demonios y otras criaturas coexisten con los humanos, pero de más allá de las estrellas nunca he visto ninguno en eones—

De pronto una voz profunda se oye desde afuera del cuarto llamando al ángel, tenía un tono de urgencia, los morenos enfocaron su mirada en la puerta esperando a ver al dueño de aquel llamado, el mayor de los Winchester entró como un huracán en la habitación seguido de Sam

—Maldición Cas, porque viniste aquí sin nosotros, aún no sabemos qué clase de cosa es ese hijo de perra—

Jack sonrió 

—Es un gusto saber que estás bien, Capitán Jack Harkness— Sam se quedó mirando al hombre encadenado incrédulo de la tranquilidad que tenía mientras hablaba

—Maldito, me disparaste— dijo Dean

—Tú me apuñalaste primero— contestó Jack divertido

—Se supone que deberías estar muerto—

—Y andas en las noches apuñalando gente porque piensas que deben estar muertos—

Cas y Sam solo veían esa discusión extrañados, hasta que Sam adelanto un paso

—Niñas pueden dejar de discutir— dijo el menor de los Winchester —Jack, sólo queremos saber que eres, si no mueres debes tener algún hechizo, maldición, eres de una especie rara, algo—  
Jack suspiro y antes de contestar volvió a admirar a Castiel de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que Dean sintiera una punzada de antipatía por el hombre encadenado.

—Está bien— dijo el prisionero —Soy humano, como le dije a su adorable ángel, no super fuerza, no super sentidos, nada extraordinario, mis armas las tienen ustedes así que no puedo hacerles nada y menos así atado, y estoy destinado a regresar a la vida por… siempre—

—Trata— dijo fríamente Dean

Jack suspiro —Estuve muerto, me trajeron de regreso a la vida, pero eran inexpertos y bueno mis átomos se quedaron fijos en esa tarea, así que básicamente soy un humano que vivirá mucho, mucho tiempo, pero al final humano—

—Dean, estoy seguro que dice la verdad— dijo Castiel girando para poder ver a rubio desde donde estaba sentado 

—No podemos dejarlo suelto, no sabemos que más sorpresas esconda—

Sam suspiro —Dean creo que debemos soltarlo, Cas está aquí él puede vigilarlo hasta que sepamos todo—

A Jack se le iluminaron los ojos —Si, definitivamente él puede vigilarme— Dean levantó una ceja y lanzó una mirada asesina al ojiazul encadenado.

—Es humano y podría controlarlo sin problemas, Sam puede interrogarlo hasta saber que podemos dejarlo ir—

Dean estaba acorralado, aunque le agradaba la idea de tener a Cas en el bunker, ese tipo le ponía los nervios de punta, su única respuesta fue lanzar los brazos al aire e ir a la puerta. Sam fue el encargado de soltar a Jack. Cuando Dean volvió su mirada al interior del cuarto vio a los morenos parados uno frente al otro, la gabardina de color claro contrastaba contra la imagen de la gabardina de color oscuro, dos pares de ojos azules viéndose uno al otro, por alguna razón esa imagen no le agradaba en lo absoluto al cazador


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste el capítulo, estamos empezando a lidiar con los sentimientos de todos con la llegada de Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D. Recuerden que hecho lo posible para que Dean se parezca al de la serie, así que no esperen que salte a los brazos de Cas en dos minutos, después de todo llevamos 8 temporadas sin nada de acción xDDD.  
> P.D. Para los fanáticos de Supernatural quiero decirles que Jack Harnkness es un hombre que coqueteara con todo hombre, mujer, extraterrestre o en el caso de este universo de supernatural, demonio, vampiro o cualquier criatura a la que se sienta atraído, en este caso un ángel. No se preocupen por conocer la historia de Jack, la iran conociendo al mismo tiempo que Castiel. :3

Disclaimer: Ni supernatural, ni Torchwood me pertenecen, pero me encanta imaginar a los dos morenos de ojos azules juntos :3

  
Capítulo 3

Sam estaba extasiado de tener a Jack en el bunker, llevaba horas oyendo sus historias, aprendiendo de los detalles de la increíble cantidad de cosas que el otro hombre contaba y que no parecían tener fin. Mientras Sam preguntaba cosas sobre los avances científicos que existían en el lugar de origen de Jack, él a su vez preguntaba acerca de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, la magia que existían y a las criaturas que los Winchester habían enfrentado durante su vida como cazadores.

Dean y Castiel observaban atentamente a los otros dos desde el otro lado de la habitación, no muy interesados en la enorme cantidad de cosas técnicas de las que hablaban

  
—No había visto a Sam así— dijo el ojiazul al ver al menor de los hermanos como niño con juguete nuevo.

  
—Lo tiene embrujado con todas esas cosas científicas que dice ese bastardo—

Castiel dirigió su mirada a Dean

  
—No te agrada Jack—

—No puedo confiar en él Cas, algo me dice que es peligrosos—

—Dean, no creo que tenga intenciones ocultas—

Cuando el ángel regresó su mirada a donde Sam estaba, se encontró con la mirada del capitán. Los profundos ojos azules de Jack buscaron los suyos con descaro; el ser celestial había visto esa clase de mirada antes, pero no entendía el significado al ser dirigida a él.

  
Dean notó está mirada también y frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto. Quería golpear al recién llegado por traer ese tipo de actitud a su hogar. El hijo mayor de los Winchester sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver al moreno; su instinto le decía que Jack era un peligro, o tal vez no precisamente su instinto.

  
Desde que su padre le había enseñado a ser cazador, aprendió del dolor de su padre por perder a la mujer que amaba. Lo obligo a ser fuerte por él y por su hermano, le enseño como debe ser un hombre y lo que se espera de él para proteger a su familia. John despreciaba a aquellos que no representaban a su visión del mundo y la familia, así que durante un momento decisivo en la adolescencia de Dean, cuando descubrió esos sentimientos ocultos por un igual y estaba dispuesto a discutirlo con su progenitor; se enfrentó al despreció que su padre sentía por ese tipo de cosas y decidió mantener eso para él. Con el paso del tiempo, reprimió aún más esos pensamientos y sentimientos para tratar de ser lo que su padre esperaba de él.

  
Con la llegada de Cas a su vida, muchas cosas se removieron en su interior, pero su fe ciega hacía su padre hizo desviar esos sentimientos y convertirlos en amor fraternal para justificar la profundidad de sus emociones hacía su compañero de batalla.

  
Entonces apareció Jack, Dean empezaba a odiarlo con todo su ser; el capitán representaba tantas cosas que había tratado de reprimir, todas las cosas que odiaba de el mismo, que podrían avergonzar a su padre y lo más importante, demostraba un interés descarado por Castiel, por el ángel que le traía paz a su alma y al que no quería compartir con nadie.

  
Sin embargo, su mente consciente era incapaz de procesar esta información, por lo que era sustituida por un falso instinto de cazador que le decía que no confiara en ese hombre porque era un peligro para su familia.

  
Dean estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que su hermano y el otro hombre se habían acercado a ellos. Castiel y Sam notaron la tensión en Dean, y sabían lo que esto podía significar sí no hacían algo para evitarlo.

  
—Cas, podrías buscar un cuarto para Jack— dijo Sam viendo a su hermano, el ángel observó a ambos un momento antes de hablar

  
—Claro Sam, Jack— Castiel tenía también algunas cosas que quería esclarecer con el capitán y tenían que ser lejos de los hermanos; Dudo un momento en que hacer, pero terminó tomando a Jack por el brazo para alejarlo de ese lugar e internarse en el bunker para buscar entre las habitaciones un lugar para el recién llegado.

  
Una vez solos los Winchester, Dean pudo sacar su frustración lanzando un libro por la habitación

  
—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Dean? —

  
—No podemos confiar en ese hijo de perra Sam, no sabemos nada de él—

  
—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, hasta ahora descubrí que viene de un lugar donde la magia no existe, donde un hombre o extraterrestre llamado el Doctor, puede viajar en el tiempo y el espacio, una de sus armas es más avanzada de lo que jamás hemos visto. Él no sabe nada de hechizos, demonios, ángeles, ni nada de lo que nosotros hemos enfrentado; es como cualquiera, una persona normal. —

  
Sam se acercó a su hermano para hablar más bajo

  
—Dean nosotros fuimos a un mundo diferente al nuestro, esto es posible; aparte de sus habilidades de combate, no creo que tenga ninguna otra habilidad extraordinaria—

  
—Aparte de que es inmortal—

  
Sam suspiro

  
—Aparte de eso, pero no es una habilidad de combate, simplemente tiene una ventaja para hacer cosas arriesgadas y estúpidas— estás últimas palabras fueron entonadas con un énfasis especial, porque había visto a los dos entrar en una pelea sin previo aviso en la cual los dos terminaron “muertos”.

  
El mayor frunció el ceño en respuesta a la declaración de su hermano —Lo único que digo Sammy es que no podemos confiar en él tan fácilmente—

  
—No lo hago, pero si queremos saber toda la verdad es mejor tenerlo cerca y tu actitud no ayuda, puedo notar que realmente detestas a este tipo—

  
—Es que algo me dice que no debo confiar en él, no puedo explicarlo, pero lo siento en mis entrañas—

  
El más alto suspiró

  
—Investigaré más y lo mantendremos vigilado hasta que todas tus dudas se disipen, pero tendremos que dejar de cazar por un tiempo, hasta descubrir todo sobré él y si encontramos algo turbio lo encerraremos en el calabozo—

Dean se relajó, pensar en Jack encadenado en el calabozo le hacía sentirse mejor.

  
Por su parte, Castiel guiaba a Jack por los pasillos hasta el área donde se encontraban las habitaciones, el ángel sabía de antemano a quien pertenecía cada una de ellas, así que lo llevó hasta la más lejana y estaba seguro que hasta ahora nadie había ocupado. Abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su acompañante y que pudiera ver el interior, algo polvoso y austero pero con un poco de limpieza y arreglo sería un buen lugar para estar.

  
—Está puede ser tu habitación, la de Dean y Sam son las primeras del pasillo por si necesitas algo—

  
Jack sonrío  
—¿Y tu habitación? —

  
Castiel inclinó su rostro ante la pregunta que contesto honestamente

  
—Cuando me llegó a quedar aquí ocupo la que está al lado de Dean, pero no necesito dormir o descansar—

  
—Eso suena, impresionante y… tentador—

  
Fue entonces que Castiel decidió que era momento de preguntar, aunque los Winchester habían expresado en algunas ocasiones que había temas de los cuales no debían hablar entre hombres, el comportamiento de Jack le parecía demasiado extraño y necesitaba preguntar para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

  
—¿por qué me miras así? — preguntó inocentemente el ángel, había algo de confusión en Jack ante esa pregunta

  
—¿así?, a que te refieres—

  
—Me miras como el hombre de la pizza miraba a la niñera—

  
Jack levantó una ceja sin comprender aquella oración

  
—¿el hombre de la pizza? —

  
—En la laptop de Dean tenía porno en donde el hombre de la pizza veía a la niñera de la misma manera en que tú me miras—

  
El capitán se rio, comprendió la referencia, pero lo que más le hacía gracia era la inocencia de Castiel, podía haber visto las imágenes, pero no comprendía el subtexto y ahora estaba seguro que sus amigos los Winchester no le habían explicado mucho acerca de las sutilezas del cortejo y claro está del sexo.

  
—¿viste todo ese porno? —

  
—No, solo cuando el hombre de la pizza golpea el trasero de la niñera y la besaba—

  
Jack se quitó la gabardina dejándola sobre la cama, se subió las mangas de la camisa azul que llevaba y se acercó a Castiel invadiendo ligeramente su espacio personal y mirando intensamente al ángel

  
—¿tu pregunta es por qué te veo así? —

  
Castiel movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Jack tomo la muñeca derecha del ángel, su mano izquierda se posó en su pecho y lo empujó hasta la pared, con descaró tomo la mano libre del otro para hacerlo levantar sus brazos y aprisionarlo contra la pared. Esto no era extraño para el ser divino, lo había hecho con Meg, pero no pensó estar en la misma situación. Los ojos azul intenso se encontraron con los de aquel que lo apresaba, unos estaban llenos de deseo y los otros de curiosidad  
—Porqué quiero hacerte lo que el hombre de la pizza le hizo a la niñera—

  
Los labios de Jack se encontraron con los de Castiel mientras su cuerpo lo aprisionaba contra la pared, el beso fue intenso; el ángel fue tomado por sorpresa, pero la forma en que fue guiado a este momento no fue del todo desagradable, pero la palabra correcta para describir la reacción de Castiel era sencilla, curiosidad.  
En el momento en que los labios del capitán tocaron los del ángel todo el dolor que parecía invadirlo desapareció, dando paso a un sentimiento de bienestar, esto fue lo que Castiel sintió y lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y dejara que esa sensación entrara en su mente, los pensamientos y sensaciones de este hombre llegaban intensamente hasta él aun cuando tratara de bloquearlos y el estar tan cerca del otro lo hacía aún más intenso.

  
Sus muñecas seguían presas en las manos de Jack, pero no hizo nada para liberarse, aunque extraño, no era desagradable y al final le permitió que tomara el control del beso; fue más intenso de lo que había sido con Meg, porque era su boca la que era invadida sin piedad y era el otro el que tenía el control, y sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo para hacer toda la experiencia placentera.

  
El beso duro varios minutos, Castiel no alentaba, pero tampoco rechazaba, dejaba al otro que hiciera y el hombre de los mil años sabía que la criatura a la que estaba besando era inexperta, así que no pretendía aprovecharse de él, quería que esto fuera algo que el otro quisiese también.

  
Cuando por fin se detuvo, los labios del ángel estaban rojos a causa del beso apasionado que acabada de recibir y la mirada de Jack era aún más intensa. Para Castiel sentirse como algo deseable a este nivel era nuevo, algunas veces creía haber visto ese tipo de miradas de Dean, pero al siguiente momento el mayor de los Winchester se comportaba como si eso hubiera sido un error; en contraste, este hombre lo miraba intensamente sin hacerlo sentir culpable como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

  
Castiel dudó un poco antes de preguntar algo, ya que los hermanos le habían dicho que los hombres no hablaban de esas cosas, pero Jack podía adivinar lo que pasaba con su acompañante.

  
—¿Qué sucede Castiel? —

  
—Me besaste y… no sé si pueda preguntar cosas… se supone que entre hombres no…—

Jack sonrió, pero no liberaba a su acompañante

  
—Yo no soy como los demás, puedes preguntar lo que quieras —

  
—¿No te gustan las mujeres?, ¿y los hombres pueden besar a otros hombres? — preguntó inocentemente, aunque en su mente la idea de besar a Dean pasó como un rayo que desapareció tan pronto pasó

  
—Me gustan las mujeres y me gustan los hombres, no hay porque discriminar, en especial cuando encuentro algo tan hermoso como tú—

  
Jack volvió a besar descaradamente al ángel antes de contestar la segunda pregunta

  
—Solo algunos hombres se dejan besar por otro hombre, somos especiales y somos pocos; tus amigos los Winchester, son más del tipo macho, por eso no hablan de estas cosas y tienen afición por perseguir mujeres—

  
El hombre de la gabardina clara se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de recordar la cantidad de mujeres con las que Dean se había relacionado, encontrándose con que eran demasiadas como para recordarlas a todas. Y todo esto lo hacía mientras aún era preso entre la pared y el cuerpo del capitán.  
Castiel busco la vista del Jack, se dejó llevar por esa mirada y por el hecho de que el dolor del hombre parece que había desaparecido, por lo menos momentáneamente, de algo estaba seguro, fue que su compañía la que logró eso. Tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía ese dolor y si podía hacer algo para aliviarle la pena a este ser.

  
El siguiente beso fue algo que fluyo con naturalidad, y el ángel trato de responder en su limitada experiencia, haciendo que la sensación fuera ligeramente diferente pero igualmente agradable.

  
El líder de Torchwood se separó solo un poco del otro, aun rosando sus labios unos con otros, dijo en un susurro

  
—Me gustas Castiel, así que te advierto que seguiré besándote cada que pueda; tus amigos no creo que les agrade ver la imagen de dos hombres besándose, así que te aseguro que lo haré con discreción para que ellos no nos vean y se sientan incomodos—

  
Jack se acercó al oído de Castiel y susurro suave y dulcemente

  
—No entres a mi habitación cuando estemos solos, porque podría hacerte todo lo que el hombre de la pizza le hizo a la niñera y más—

  
Otra vez un beso entre ellos, mucho más intenso que los anteriores; Jack se separó lentamente liberando al joven ángel

  
—Contestaré las preguntas que tengas Castiel, y trataré de contestarlas lo mejor que pueda, puedes preguntar lo que sea ángel, por ahora creo que debes regresar con ellos o empezarán a buscarte—

  
Castiel había permaneció pegado a la pared todo el tiempo, observando al otro hombre intrigado y también curioso, pero necesitaba meditar lo que había pasado así que salió en silencio de la habitación.

  
Dean y Sam se habían empezado a preocupar por la ausencia del ángel así que decidieron ir a buscarlo, estaban entrando al pasillo de las habitaciones cuando vieron al ángel venir hacía ellos

  
—Jack tomó la última habitación — le dijo Cas a los hermanos.

  
Sam notó los labios enrojecidos de Castiel y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea de lo que pudo estar haciendo a solas con el capitán. Por otro lado, Dean había visto al ángel y en su cerebro la palabra adorable apareció en su subconsciente, se había quedado observando aquellos labios ligeramente enrojecidos, que los hacían ver del color del pay. Le tomo un momento al mayor de los Winchester reaccionar y no lo hizo de buena manera tratando de defenderse de sus propios instintos.

—¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? —

  
Castiel frunció el ceño sin entender el enojo de Dean Winchester.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas empieza a aprender cosas sobre sí mismo y sobre Jack, Dean aún tiene un largo camino para aprender sobre lo que siente y como salir de su pequeña zona oscura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las manos empiezan a recorrer lugares inapropiados :3

Disclaimer: Torchwood y supernatural no me pertenecen, pero es que John y Misha se ven tan bonitos juntos, cof cof cof, ok no.

Capítulo 4

Sam Winchester siempre fue el más inteligente de la familia, aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasaba en el bunker entre los morenos.

Jack había coqueteado con Castiel tan pronto puso sus ojos en el ángel, Sam pudo saber que el recién llegado era un playboy por la forma tan rápida en que evitó a Dean y después a él. Sólo alguien experimentado podría ver la diferencia con tan solo una mirada, y seguramente sabía que el moreno era inocente e inexperto, en otras palabras, el capitán sabía su juego. Por otro lado, Castiel se sentía atraído de alguna manera a ese hombre, el menor también lo había notado la primera vez que hablaron en el calabozo, aunque el Winchester no podía comprender el por qué.

Lo que estaba siendo un completo misterio para Sam era el enojo de Dean; ver a su hermano ser sobreprotector con él no era raro, pero su desconfianza hacía Jack era algo que no había visto antes y menos con respecto al ángel. Por más que pensaba no podía encontrar una razón lógica para que su hermano se comportará así, la única que podría encajar estaba toralmente fuera de discusión y la desecho tan pronto cruzo por su cabeza.

Dean había explotado con Castiel cuando lo encontró en el pasillo después de que el ángel regresara de su encuentro con Jack; hubo gritos y muchos ademanes que mostraban el nivel de enojo y frustración del mayor de los Winchester. Después de varios minutos el rubio se fue dejando a su hermano y al moreno sumidos en una completa confusión.

Dean no quería un segundo round, así que salió como una estampida azotando la puerta de metal haciendo que todos en el bunker supiera que se había ido. El mayor de los Winchester fue a sacar su frustración y enojo de la forma en que mejor lo hacía. Condujo el impala tan rápido como pudo hacia el bar más cercano y después de pedir una cerveza se dirigió a la primera mujer sola que parecía querer compañía.

Castiel siguió a Dean desde que salió del bunker, sabía que no lo notaría al estar tan molesto, y si lo descubría entonces lidiaría con él. El ángel lo vio entrar en el bar y se mantuvo cerca por un buen rato; lo vio con un par de mujeres antes de que terminara yendo al motel más cercano con una rubia; algunas horas después regreso al bar, y siguió con su consumo de cerveza hasta que estaba demasiado borracho para conducir. El moreno estuvo a punto de ayudarlo a volver al bunker, pero prefirió seguirlo para ver qué haría; cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto de motel que había rentado y caer profundamente dormido, decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo.   
Cuando el ángel regresó, Sam estaba esperándolo en la sala principal, con una gran montaña de libros y notas, tan pronto vio al otro llegar se acercó   
—Donde está Dean? —

—En el motel, estaba muy borracho para volver, ¿Sam… por qué Dean está molesto? —

Sam frunció el ceño y parecía algo consternado al estar igual que el ángel y no saber qué es lo que le pasaba a su hermano, después de un largo suspiro le contestó

—Dean está frustrado Cas, creo que hemos estado demasiado tiempo encerrados, dale tiempo que se calme, ya se le pasará—

Castiel no preguntó más, haría lo que Sam le había dicho, así que se olvidó un rato de Dean y dejó que su curiosidad regresara a Jack.

Sam, Castiel y Jack pasaron los dos siguientes días estableciendo una pequeña rutina, los tres hombres empezaron a desarrollar un buen entendimiento entre ellos. Durante las mañanas los tres colaboraban para hacer el desayuno, después Sam pasaba algunas horas interrogando a Jack tratando de averiguar más sobre el mundo del que venía, el moreno contestaba cada pregunta sinceramente con algún que otro chiste inapropiado, y Castiel observaba detenidamente cada expresión de su cara fascinado por alguna razón.

La comida era también un trabajo en equipo después de la cual, Castiel y Sam le explicaban a Jack cómo funcionaba su mundo, lo que habían visto y su trabajo como cazadores teniendo cuidado de no mencionar nada importante sobre hechizos, maldiciones o cosas que pudiera usar contra ellos, por lo menos hasta que supieran que podían confiar en él.

Dean regresó al bunker al tercer día, muchos más calmado después de litros de alcohol, sexo y seguramente pay; aunque era notorio que aún padecía las consecuencias de su consumo de cerveza.

—haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza —  
—hay veces que un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer--  
Sam miro a su hermano con una leve mirada de desaprobación  
—bitch—  
—Jerk—  
Sam suspiró aliviado y rio ante la respuesta de su hermano   
—¿dónde está Cas? —  
el menor lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar  
—creo que estaba en mi cuarto viendo Netflix—

dijo no estando muy seguro, porque al ir por un libro había descubierto a Jack besando de improviso a Cas por los rincones del bunker. Algo debía reconocerle al recién llegado, era su discreción y su habilidad para encontrar al ángel solo, pero dada la forma de pensar de su hermano, era mejor tratar de evitar que el descubriera el pasatiempo clandestino de su amigo.

—¿qué haremos con ese tipo? —

—No creo que nos mienta Dean, he investigado sucesos extraños desde que llegó, ha habido un incremento en la actividad del sol en las últimas semanas, no soy físico, pero es posible que algo haya sucedido que lo trajera aquí, si logro conseguir más información tal vez pueda encontrar la forma de regresarlo a su mundo, pero no puedo saber cuándo o si hay una posibilidad –

Sam hizo una pausa antes de soltar la bomba

—Dean… creo que podría ayudarnos y tal vez darle la oportunidad de adaptarse, por lo menos hasta que encontremos una forma de que regrese a donde pertenece—

—Debes estar bromeado, no podemos dejar que ese hijo de perra ande suelto por ahí—

—No podemos mantenerlo encerrado por siempre, y el podría ser de gran ayuda—

El mayor levanto las manos frustrado, gesticulando una y otra vez tratando de no empezar a gritar, moviéndose como fiera enjaulado; sabía que Sam tenía razón, pero odiaba a Jack desde lo más profundo de su alma y no podía entenderlo.

\--Entre Cas, tú y yo podemos controlarlo y si algo sale mal… podríamos pedir ayuda a Crowley que lo encierre en una jaula en el infierno—

El rostro de Dean se iluminó  
—Si podemos ponerlo en la misma jaula que lucifer…—

Sam sonrió y contestó

—siempre podemos intentarlo—

Eso fue suficiente para que el mayor se relajara y pudieran ver las cosas mucho más tranquilamente

—busquemos un buen caso—

—Algo con algún monstruo con dientes grandes, tal vez se lo coma y nos libremos del problema Sammy—

El alto pensó por un momento lo que pasaría si Jack pudiera regresar a la vida después de ser digerido, pero por un lado, era algo demasiado asqueroso y por otro, Dean estaba de buen humor como para arruinarlo con un pensamiento al azar así que lo olvido.

Los Winchester se dedicaron las siguientes horas a buscar algo para poner a prueba no solo las habilidades de Jack, sino también averiguar si era alguien de confiar.

 

Mientras tanto, Jack estaba en su habitación, había puesto una silla cerca de su cama para poder estar sentado y que sus pies estuvieran apoyados sobre la cama, su cabeza caía hacia atrás en una posición relajada, aunque su rostro reflejaba cierto sufrimiento.

Castiel se encontraba recargado en la pared justo fuera de la habitación del capitán, en parte porque quería que Sam y Dean discutieran que hacer con el recién llegado y en parte era por curiosidad y su naturaleza angelical de cuidar de las creaciones de su padre,

Estuvo quieto, pegado a esa pared por mucho rato hasta que no pudo más y entró a la habitación que le había sido vetada; como un pequeño y adorable gato curioso se acercó al hombre que tanto le afectaba, Jack levantó la cabeza al verlo entrar y sonrió seductora y descaradamente.

\--te dije que no entraras aquí Castiel, porque cosas malas podrían pasar--  
El capitán observo al hermoso ángel acercarse, estaba listo para hacer su siguiente movimiento, así que lo que paso, lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Sin aviso, Castiel se montó sobre las piernas de Jack quedando las suyas a los lados, se sentó sobre su regazo, quedando frente a frente con el otro hombre; su rostro muy cerca uno del otro. Los profundos ojos azules del ángel veían con profunda curiosidad, mientras el otro lo veía con completa incredulidad por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿quién es Ianto?, ¿por qué pensabas en tenerlo así?, ¿esto es algo satisfactorio para dos varones, como lo es para un hombre y una mujer? —

Jack frunció el ceño, su expresión se hizo dura, una parte de él estaba furiosa, pero después recordó lo que le había prometido al ángel y no quería decepcionarlo; no quería decepcionar a nadie más, cerro sus ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y posarlos sobre los de su acompañante.

—Ianto trabajaba conmigo, Ianto Jones era de los mejores agentes de Torchwood con los que trabajé—

—¿lo amas? ¿por qué quieres estar así con él? —

Jack poso sus manos en las piernas de Cas, bajó su mirada antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo

—No como debí hacerlo. Supongo que mis sentimientos y pensamientos por él son tan fuertes que puedes percibirlos, ¿es así? —

—si… aun cuando trato de ignorarlo como me dijo Dean—

Jack suspiro y acaricio las caderas de Cas mientras lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos

—Nunca pude demostrarle todo lo que significaba para mi—

—Tal vez cuando regreses a tu hogar—

Jack cerró nuevamente sus ojos y recargó su frente en el pecho del ángel  
—Él está muerto, y murió en mis brazos y él no volverá, no tendrá otra oportunidad como las que ustedes han tenido—

Castiel sintió el pesar de este hombre, sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda del otro tratando de reconfortarlo, luego sintió la necesidad de tomarlo del rostro para poder verlo nuevamente a los ojos, Jack no pudo resistirse a esa acción, su mirada se reencontró con los de su acompañante, y se apoderó de los labios del otro. El beso empezó suave pero pronto se hizo apasionado, las manos del capitán eran hábiles, así que deshacerse de la gabardina fue un juego de niños.

—me preguntas si esto es satisfactorio para dos varones—

dijo sobre los labios de Cas quien respondió con un movimiento leve de cabeza, Jack sonrió

—lo es Castiel—

Jack volvió a besar al otro, sus manos ahora abrían hábilmente los pantalones de ambos, dejando al descubierto aquella parte sensible de ambos cuerpos. El ángel se sobresaltó al primer contacto de las manos de Jack sobre aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio trataba de controlar su cuerpo 

—Dean… diría que esto… no es apropiado para dos hombres… — dijo Cas

—lo es cuando esos dos hombres se atraen, para hombres como Dean o Sam tal vez sea inapropiado… pero nosotros no somos como ellos—

Castiel dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba sobre el otro, el cuerpo de Jimmy había reaccionado intensamente a las hábiles manos de Jack sobre su hombría, era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Pronto sintió el calor de la virilidad de Jack sobre la suya y las manos de este acariciando a ambos con una destreza y conocimiento que estaba más allá de la experiencia del ángel, que en poco tiempo empezó a jadear en respuesta a lo que el hombre más experimentado hacía con él. La liberación de ambos fue intensa y fue sellado con un beso intenso y profundo que dejó los labios de ambos enrojecidos.

El ser celestial se quedó sobre el cuerpo de Jack por un rato recuperando su aliento; cuando la simiente de ambos empezaba a incomodarlo, Castiel se levantó y fue al baño para asearse un poco mientras el capitán hacía lo mismo con una toalla permitiendo que el ángel tuviera privacidad. Unos momentos después el mayor apareció como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Siempre es así de satisfactorio? —preguntó curioso

—Mil veces mejor, pero aún no está listo para eso—

No supo cómo contestar a eso, aunque se sonrojó ante el atento escrutinio del capitán, estaba por dejar el cuarto cuando Jack habló de nuevo

—Cuando me enamoré de Ianto, tuve miedo de sufrir de nuevo. Ver a alguien que amas tanto, envejecer y morir mientras tu permaneces igual, es muy difícil. Me he enamorado antes y quise una familia, pero el tiempo me enseñó la crueldad de mi situación, se sintió peor cuando mi hija quiso dejar de verme porque no sabía cómo explicarle a mi nieto quien era yo en realidad, cómo podría decirle que yo era su abuelo cuando me veía más joven que su madre—

Jack miro a Castiel a los ojos

—Enamorarse de alguien mortal implica pasar por eso Castiel. Eres más viejo que yo, pero en mis mil años he experimentado eso más veces de lo que tú has visto en eones—

El ángel lo vio y supo que esas palabras fueron dichas en un tono de preocupación, Jack había visto a través de él, y había adivinado algo que no había compartido con nadie, así como él había descubierto este dolor que permanecía en el corazón de Jack sin habérselo propuesto.

—¿No te molesta? —

El ex líder de Torchwood se acercó para besarlo de nuevo

—Somos adultos y si a ti no te molesta pasar el rato conmigo, a mí tampoco. Solo te pediría que si algo cambia me dejes saberlo para no complicar las cosas—

—Me parece justo—

El ángel salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la biblioteca, cuando llegó los hermanos estaban discutiendo animadamente, hacía tiempo que no estaban tan relajados, Dean se veía tranquilo y eso hacía que Cas se sintiera bien; estaba confundido por sus sentimientos por el mayor de los Winchester, pero tal vez Jack podría ser la respuesta para saber exactamente qué era lo que significaban esas sensaciones que le embargaban cuando estaba cerca de Dean.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean siente celos aunque aún no sabe que lo son. :3

Hay dos cosas en este mundo que Dean Winchester ama sobre todas las cosas, su impala y su hermano, o al menos eso es lo que conscientemente ha pensado. Sin embargo, muy profundo en su subconsciente otro amor clamaba por salir, pero las enseñanzas e ideas de John gritaban tan alto en su mente que impedía que esas cosas lograran salir.

Sam había visto la cara de satisfacción de su hermano los últimos dos días, el esfuerzo que puso para encontrar un buen caso donde pudiera probar la utilidad de Jack. Claro está, Sam no se creía eso, sino que su hermano buscaba que Jack tuviera la peor experiencia posible en su primer caso. El menor de los Winchester no quería imaginar que podría haber elegido Dean si supiera que Castiel y Jack andaban besándose por el bunker como dos adolescentes, claramente él no iba a decir una sola palabra de ese asunto.

Por su parte, Castiel se colaba en la habitación de Jack cada que podía, disfrutaba de la compañía del capitán y secretamente disfrutaba el aprender de los placeres mundanos que las manos del otro hombre le proporcionaba, quería saber con la esperanza que algún día pudiera usarla en otra persona.

Al quinto día después de la llegada de Jack al bunker, estaban listos para una cacería. Dean había escogido ir a salvar a un pequeño pueblo de una banda de vampiros, según sus investigaciones había un gran nido. Pero al mayor de los Winchester no le importaba, sabía que con Castiel acabar con ellos sería sencillo; tenían todo el apoyo que necesitaban, así que esto era como una iniciación, y seguramente disfrutaría mucho viendo a Jack peleando por su vida.

Salieron del bunker muy temprano por la mañana, los 4 hombres subieron al impala preparados para el largo viaje que les esperaba, después de 7 horas de camino llegaron a un pueblo llamado Claremore donde rentaron unos cuartos de motel. El humor de Dean pareció salir directamente del infierno en ese punto, justo después de que se decidiera que Dean y Sam estarían en una habitación y los morenos en otra. Así que apresuró a todos para salir del Motel e ir directamente al nido; tal vez si pudieran terminar con los vampiros rápido podrían dormir un par de horas y regresar al bunker sin necesidad de quedarse a dormir en el motel más de un día.

Fue así como el resto de la tarde después de su llegada a l motel, se la pasaron preparando todo para la cacería, al atardecer ya habían tomado rumbo al nido, que se encontraba a las afueras de Claremore. Dejaron el impala a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos y emprendieron el camino a la granja para llevar a cabo su tarea. Se dividieron en dos grupos para entrar por el frente y por atrás, para poder tener a los vampiros en el fuego cruzado. Sam y Jack fueron por el frente  
—Para matar a un vampiro tienes que cortarle la cabeza, las balas solo le dolerán— le dijo el menor mientras le daba un machete

—Y las cruces, agua bendita— preguntó Jack

—Sólo inventos, ninguno funciona realmente, el agua bendita funciona bien con los demonios, después tendrás oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo. Ten cuidado Jack—

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta trasera mientras Dean y Castiel entraban por la puerta principal. El pandemónium se desató, Castiel estaba rodeado de vampiros, pero su poder angelical le permitía deshacerse de ellos lo suficientemente rápido como para que nos le causara demasiado problema, Dean por su parte parecía que estaba jugando, no tomándose demasiado enserio la cacería y la compañía del ángel parecía tener más relajado. Los otros dos hombres estaban teniendo una situación mucho más complicada, con un grupo de 4 o 5 vampiros atacando, Sam y Jack estaban realmente teniendo problemas con eso. 

Jack como agente del tiempo, su arma era su principal era un revolver o una pistola sónica, pero al llegar a este mundo su arma sónica había desaparecido, entonces su habilidad como tirador no era muy buena contra un vampiro y hacía mucho que no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, así que la batalla con criaturas mucho más fuertes y rápidos estaba siendo un real problema  
.  
Sam había logrado acabar con dos cuando un par de vampiros más llegaron del sótano, y lo sometieron, uno de ellos trataba de morderlo cuando Jack se aproximó, con un movimiento rápido logro cortarle la cabeza al monstruo permitiendo que Sam pudiera defenderse y matar al otro que lo había atrapado. Ese pequeño acto de heroísmo le costó a Jack su visión de sus enemigos y uno de ellos le ataco por un lado y el otro de frente, antes de que pudieran hacer algo el vampiro le había arrancado el corazón, lo había destrozado entre sus dedos antes de que Sam y Castiel terminaran con el remanente de los vampiros, la sangre del capitán salía a borbotones de su pecho y cuando cayó al suelo estaba muerto.

Cuando los tres hombres se aseguraron que ningún monstruo quedará en el nido, cuando estuvieron seguros regresaron al lado de Jack, el hoyo en su pecho era bastante grande y su sangre estaba por todo el piso a su alrededor manchando su ropa y su cara. De los tres Dean no estaba consternado en absoluto

—Creo que el hijo de perra no era tan inmortal como decía, no creo que pueda vivir sin corazón— dijo cínicamente el mayor de los Winchester, Sam lo miro exasperado y Castiel contestó tranquilamente.

—El regresará, me lo ha asegurado—

—Cas, dudo que él pueda regresar en ese estado, debemos pensar que haremos con él—

—Dean, debemos darle algunos días, él me aseguro que regresaría no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara—

Dean frunció el ceño y lanzo sus manos al aire rindiéndose

—Está bien, pero yo no lo cargaré de regreso —

Dijo el rubio alejándose de su hermano, del ángel y del cuerpo del moreno.

Sam y Castiel se encargaron de Jack, lo llevaron de regreso al cuarto del motel que compartía con el ángel. Sam regresó a su habitación para darse un baño y descansar, dejando a su amigo alado con el cuerpo inerte del capitán. Cuando el menor llegó a su habitación, Dean parecía resplandecer de alegría.

—Parece que estas demasiado contento para haber perdido a alguien que podría habernos ayudado hoy—

Le dijo con tono de reproche, el mayor lo vio y sonrió

—Bueno, pudimos comprobar que era un charlatán y nos deshicimos de él el mismo día, como no podría estar contento—

—Tal vez para ti sea fácil Dean, pero él empezaba a hacerse cercano a Cas— Sam se detuvo ahí, no era necesario decir de más en esta situación, aunque sus palabras fueron suficientes para que el mayor cambiara su expresión por un momento

—Pero ya no se acercarán más, así que Cas estará bien— Dean cerro sus ojos dando a entender que la discusión había acabado a lo que Sam solo suspiro y se dispuso a descansar también.

Una vez que se quedó solo con Jack, Castiel se dispuso a cuidar de él, empezó por quitarle la ropa sucia. Una vez que lo tuvo desnudo sobre la cama se dedicó a limpiar su piel para dejarla limpia de sangre, era la primera vez que podía ver al otro moreno así; era la primera vez que realmente observaba el cuerpo desnudo de otro hombre y eso le trajo algunas preguntas acerca del coito entre varones y estaba decidido a preguntarle a Jack cuando despertara.

Una vez que lo dejó limpió, llevo la ropa sucia a la bañera para tratar de limpiarla, le tomo un tiempo lograr que desaparecieran las manchas y una vez que lo logro la dejó extendida para que en la mañana estuviera seca. Una vez que terminó esa tarea, regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a la de Jack y se debido a observar atentamente aquel cuerpo. Estaba fascinado, el hoyo en su pecho se había reducido, un corazón había aparecido, las costillas se veían blancas a través de la herida y se cubrían de tejido lentamente; Jack más que curarse, se estaba regenerando, todas las partes perdidas de su pecho estaban empezando a crearse nuevamente. Para el ángel, ese nivel de regeneración era más de lo que estaba al alcance de un ángel de su nivel, tal vez de un arcángel o de Dios, así que ver que pasara con tanta naturalidad era algo interesante de ver.

Castiel permaneció quieto fascinado por lo que veía hasta que al final después de un largo suspiro, los pulmones del capitán se llenaron de aire y se levantó de golpe quedando sentado en la cama. 

—Nada como ver una hermosa vista en la mañana— le dijo al ángel —Buenos días Castiel—

El ángel le sonrió y se acercó para robarle un beso, contento de que estuviera bien, ahora entendía porque los humanos lo hacían después de un tiempo de no ver a alguien, se sentía bien hacerlo, sentir que la otra persona estaba ahí y no era una ilusión, este hombre le estaba enseñando cosas que los humanos daban por hechas y que ahora estaba siendo capaz de comprenderlas

—¿Estas bien Jack? —

—Tan bien como podría estarlo, ¿todos salió bien para los demás? —

—Si, el nido ha sido destruido, podemos regresar, le avisaré a Dean y Sam—

Antes que pudiera alejarse, Jack tomo de la muñeca a Cas y lo besó 

—Cuando lleguemos me tendrás que compensar esto, tú me has visto desnudo—  
Castiel movió la cabeza sin poder comprender del todo lo que Jack le decía, pero estaba contento que el otro hombre estuviera bien y de regreso. El ángel le trajo su ropa y se vistió en pocos minutos listo para regresar al bunker.

La aparición de los morenos en el cuarto de los hermanos fue recibido con sentimientos encontrados, Sam estaba aliviado que Jack estuviera de regreso, después de todo lo había rescatado de un vampiro pero por otro lado Dean perdió toda su alegría cuando vio al hombre de gabardina militar vivo y como si nada en la puerta de su habitación.

No hace falta decir que el regreso al bunker fue algo tortuoso para el moreno, aún para él era difícil entender por qué estaba tan enojado por ver vivo a Jack, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan molesto. Así que el camino de regreso fue algo tenso dentro del impala, Sam no entendía a su hermano y sin saber cuál era el problema le era imposible servir de mediador, por lo que termino rindiéndose, esperando que cuando llegaran al bunker la tensión se disipara.

Esa noche, los hermanos estaban en silencio en la biblioteca buscando más casos en que trabajar, si Dean tenía suerte, algo podría acabar con Jack definitivamente, para Sam la actitud de su hermano era preocupante, pero si no hablaba no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Jack había descansado un par de horas y luego emprendió su búsqueda por Castiel para cobrarle el pequeño baño de esponja, después de buscarlo por todo el bunker decidió salir para ver si estaba en los alrededores. No tardó mucho en encontrar al ángel observando el cielo nocturno, en su rostro se reflejaba un gran pesar

—¿Estás pensando en regresar a casa? — le preguntó Jack sentándose a su lado sobre las hojas secas y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo también

—No puedo regresar, le he hecho mucho daño a mis hermanos y hermanas, no me dejarán volver y tal vez merezca este exilio— el suspiro del ángel golpeo el corazón del capitán

—¿Lo hiciste por qué pensaste que era lo que debías hacer? —

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ser divino

—Pensé que hacía lo correcto, debía salvar a la creación de mi padre, pero ahora no sé…—

—Castiel, si pensaste en su momento que era lo correcto, no debes porque sentirte así, hiciste lo que debías y nadie más lo haría, no todos son capaces de hacer lo necesario—

Los ojos azul claro del capitán buscaron los azul profundo del ángel, quien vio con claridad el entendimiento de sus sentimientos como nunca lo había podido experimentar con los Winchester.

—¿Tú entiendes que a veces es necesario el sacrificio? — le dijo el ángel

—Lo entiendo— dijo Jack con tristeza en su voz, y entonces el ángel supo que podía hablar con él

—Tuve… que sacrificar a muchos de mis hermanos, los mate con mis propias manos porque era lo que se necesitaba para salvar a la humanidad, a veces siento que hice más porque los Winchester harían todo lo necesario para salvar a la familia, aún si tiene que sacrificar al mundo en el camino, y entiendo que el amor entre ellos es más fuerte que nada ¿debí hacer lo mismo por mis hermanos y dejar que el mundo se acabara?, ellos son la creación de mi padre debía protegerlos, debía honrar sus deseos aún sobre mis hermanos—

Jack se acercó a Castiel, acaricio su rostro y su cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—Hay veces que… alguien tiene que hacer lo necesario para un bien mayor, por doloroso que sea, las consecuencias de no hacerlo terminan siendo una carga mayor que lo que sería el llevarlo a cabo, te entiendo Castiel, porque he pasado por lo mismo y nunca es fácil tomar esas decisiones, pero… alguien tiene que hacerlo—

Castiel observó la tristeza en los ojos de Jack, podía identificarse con ese dolor, aunque vio que, en el otro hombre, aquel dolor podía ser tan o más profundo que el suyo. Eso era lo que lo había atraído hacía el capitán en un principio, no era la tristeza que sentía sino la fuente de la misma; ambos compartían ese dolor por las decisiones que habían tomado en su camino y entendían porque las habían tomado. Era ese entendimiento el que había necesitado por mucho tiempo, así que besó los labios de Jack, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de mutua comprensión y reconfortándose uno al otro bajo las estrellas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas siente curiosidad de la interacción entre dos varones y pide ayuda a Jack. Bye bye Virginidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gran escena de sexo entre Jack y Castiel. Aunque amo usar analogías o eufemismos, no deja de ser la interacción entre dos hombres en la cama. Así que si te molesta es mejor que esperes el siguiente capítulo

Disclaimer: Ni Torchwood ni supernatural me pertenecen. u.u

Después de su pequeña decepción, Dean no estaba dispuesto a quedarse encerrado en el bunker, necesitaba sacar su frustración y que mejor que con alcohol, tal vez mujeres y claro, pay. Sam por su parte, pensó en un principio quedarse a leer un rato, entonces recordó a cierto par de inmortales que pasaban su tiempo demostrándose afecto por los rincones; así que lo pensó mejor y decidió que unas cervezas no estarían de más. Así que los hermanos Winchester subieron al impala, se encaminaron a uno de los bares cercanos con la intención de relajarse después de una “buena” cacería.  
Jack, estaba cansado, revivir nunca era placentero, y morir porque alguien te sacaba el corazón no era una de sus muertes favoritas hasta ahora, así que se había acuartelado en su habitación, sin otra intención que tratar de relajarse en silencio, aunque no tenía idea de que su plan sería cambiado por manos de un ser divino.  
Castiel daba vueltas por el bunker, la curiosidad lo había golpeado mientras vigilaba el cuerpo del capitán; como podrían dos hombres yacer juntos. Podía entender la dinámica entre hombre/ mujer, pero entre dos varones le estaba costando entenderlo. Y su curiosidad aumentaba por sus sentimientos por Dean; algunas veces pensaba que tal vez algún día ellos podrían tener algo, aprender con él; pero el mayor de los Winchester parecía evitar a toda costa esos temas así que su único recurso para entender y aprender era el capitán Harkness. Así que el ángel pasó varias veces frente a la puerta del otro hombre antes de animarse a abrirla.  
El agente del tiempo se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, así que cuando vio al recién llegado se apoyó en sus antebrazos para levantar parte de su cuerpo y verlo mejor, esperando pacientemente que el hombre con gabardina color claro hablara.  
Por varios minutos Castiel pareció dudar de su resolución, hasta que por fin entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Permaneció en silencio otros segundos antes de tener el valor de acercarse a la cama.  
—Enséñame— dijo el ángel  
Jack le dedicó una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al otro hombre  
—¿Qué quieres que te enseñe Castiel? —  
—Enséñame a tener sexo con otro hombre — dijo no sonando ni cerca de lo que quería decir. EL otro hombre se rio, entendía los sentimientos del ángel, sabía que era lo que quería y también por quien y para quien.

—Sabes que no me molesta hacerlo, pero ¿estás seguro de esto? —  
—Quiero aprender, y tal vez así saber sí… —  
Jack suspiro y acarició el rostro del ángel  
—Dean… —  
—No sé si sea posible algún día, pero quiero estar preparado—  
El hombre miraba a Castiel con interés, los deseos del ángel eran claros; pero la posibilidad de que él pudiera tener una relación con el rubio era incierto. De ser su decisión trataría de persuadirlo de acercarse al humano, pero también era cierto que hay cosas que se necesitan experimentar en carne propia para aprender y crecer. Así que después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que ayudaría al ángel; sería algo que tomaría tiempo, pero podría funcionar.  
—Te ayudaré Castiel… tal vez consiga atraerlo hacía ti—  
Los labios de Jack se apoderaron de los del otro y luego acarició su rostro para mirarlo con seriedad  
—Te enseñaré lo que quieres, te prepararé por si ese día llega, pero ¿en verdad estas seguro de hacer esto? — el hombre de los mil años se sentía extraño preguntando eso a un ser de eones, como si estuviera por aprovecharse de un adolescente.  
—Si, quiero esto y… Sam y Dean no están—  
Jack no podía creer que el ángel se había colado en su habitación como un adolescente buscando un poco de acción a espaldas de sus padres  
—Eso es muy conveniente… — las manos de hombre de ojos claros tomaron la gabardina y la dejaron caer al suelo. Al principio Castiel solo se dejaba hacer, aunque en algún momento empezó a inquietarse por no saber qué hacer  
—Quítame la camisa— ordenó Jack, antes de que Castiel lo hiciera le explicó —hazlo lentamente, esto tienes que disfrutarlo tanto como yo—  
Que la ropa de ambos terminará en el suelo tomó un poco, Jack le explicaba cosas mientras lo hacía, cuando estaban completamente desnudos todo se detuvo. Castiel no se sentía incómodo pero la mirada de Jack lo hizo sonrojarse, nadie lo había visto antes, como si fuera agua y el otro estuviera sediento; se sentía tan deseado como nunca antes y era algo que le agradaba sentir.  
—Aprende Castiel— las manos del capitán se movieron con habilidad delineando el cuello del ángel, bajando por su pecho y acariciando su cintura para atraerlo, podían sentir mutuamente el calor de ambos cuerpos; y el ser divino podía sentir la agitación en la parte baja de su compañero. Quiso mirar, pero el otro lo detuvo —Eso es solo tu culpa, pero vamos a poner las cosas parejas—  
Jack hizo que el ángel se recostará en la cama —siempre tienes que hacer sentir cómodo a tu amante, tómalo con calma para que no huya— los labios de Jack empezaron a recorrer la piel de Castiel, disfrutando de la tersa piel del cuerpo que estaba tendido bajo el suyo, su hombría empezaba a erguirse orgullosa, expectante. Por otro lado, el cuerpo de Jimmy empezaba a responder a la estimulación a la que estaba siendo sometido, el extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de su recipiente no era algo que no hubiera experimentado, pero el que reaccionará a esa estimulación era algo nuevo.  
Cuando la lengua del capitán saboreo la virilidad del otro hombre como si fuera un helado, provoco un largo gemido por Castiel. Jack aprovecho esta situación para invadir la boca de su amante con sus dedos  
—Castiel… —  
Dijo en un susurro sensual, dos acciones fueron realizadas por el hábil don Juan en el cuerpo del ángel. La primera, devoró con ansiosa devoción la virilidad del ser divino; la segunda, con habilidad que solo la experiencia podía dar, invadió aquel cuerpo con uno de sus dedos, pasando lentamente por aquel anillo de músculos. Un gemido cercano a lo profano salió de los labios del ser angelical, ser tomado e invadido de esa manera mando una ola de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. La mano libre del capitán no pensaba darle descanso al cuerpo inexplorado de su compañero de cama, así que recorrían descaradamente su pecho, apretando un poco aquellas protuberancias tan sensibles al contacto, por toda la estimulación de su cuerpo se encontraban endurecidas haciéndolas aún más sensibles. Los gemidos del ángel empezaban a descontrolarse, su mente estaba sumergida en la ola de placer y sensaciones ocasionadas por el hombre sobre su cuerpo. La habilidad de Jack era más que clara al tener al ángel a su merced en tan poco tiempo, y cuando su lengua empezó a danzar en la hombría atrapada en su boca, era claro que Castiel ya estaba sumergido en un oasis de placer.  
Antes de que el ángel pudiera notarlo, su parte más íntima había sido expandida lo suficiente como para recibir a su amante y su virilidad estaba completamente erecta a causa de la hábil estimulación a la que había sido objeto.  
Jack se detuvo, para después acercarse a los labios de Castiel, lo besó apasionadamente, un beso largo, ansioso antes de separarse y mirarlo a los ojos  
—Castiel… es la hora y puede ser algo incómodo al principio— el ángel respondió a aquello besando a Harkness de la misma manera apasionada, había llegado hasta aquí y no pensaba retroceder. EL hábil capitán se desplazó sobre el cuerpo de Castiel, jugando con su piel sabiendo lo sensible que estaba a la estimulación en ese momento. Le separó las piernas y con su característico descaro, humedeció su mano para después hacer lo mismo con su hombría.  
Jack se tomó un momento para ver el hermoso ángel, el rubor en su rostro a causa de su inexperiencia y su cuerpo casto reaccionando ante la estimulación. El experto estaba fascinado por los resultados que estaba obteniendo y estaba ansioso de ver el final.  
Un beso profundo, una exploración ansiosa para empaparse mutuamente del sabor del otro, el calor de sus cuerpos; Castiel sintió el dolor al ser invadido por la hombría de Jack, por un momento sintió que era partido en dos, pero el otro hombre se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo sentir cómodo y que pudiera disfrutar la experiencia. En pocos segundos el dolor pasó, cuando las caderas de Jack se empezaron a mover los gemidos empezaron de nuevo; la virilidad del ángel estaba atrapada entre ambos, el movimiento de vaivén del capitán los estimulaba a ambos con la misma intensidad.  
Castiel no sabía qué hacer con sus manos al principio, pero una vez que su consciencia perdió el control, se aferró al cuerpo del otro, acompasándose a su movimiento, deseando que el otro hombre le hiciera sentir más. Todo era nuevo, excitante y realmente satisfactorio, y por un momento pudo dejar a su mente divagar pensando en la posibilidad de enseñarle esto a su Dean. Y entonces lo golpeo la liberación, el pensar en el rostro del rubio y su cuerpo fue suficiente para que el orgasmo le golpeara como nunca en su vida había experimentado. Jack sintió a su amante llegar al climax, pudo sentir la semilla del ángel entre ellos cálida y abundante; lo suficiente para que el capitán lo siguiera después de una última y potente embestida contra el cuerpo del otro.  
El silencio gobernaba el lugar, solo la respiración agitada de ambos quedaba como remanente de aquel acto carnal; Jack aún invadía el cuerpo de su amante, estaba disfrutando mucho el ser aprisionado por el cuerpo del otro. El capitán se tomó su tiempo, quería disfrutar cada segundo de esto; le dedico besos suaves al ángel, tomaron un baño juntos en donde el viajero del tiempo le dedico toda su atención a su compañero, todo con el único propósito que Castiel disfrutará toda la experiencia.  
El ángel se sentía increíblemente bien, la experiencia había sido placentera e increíblemente instructiva, estaba por vestirse cuando Jack lo detuvo.  
—Espera Castiel, no te vayas—  
El ángel lo pensó un momento  
—Dean siempre se va después de tener el coito con una mujer—  
Jack se rio, y le ofreció al hombre desnudo un lugar a su lado bajo las sabanas  
—Si, eso hacen los hombres que no quieren volver a ver a su pareja sexual en algún tiempo, tampoco se aprenden sus nombres—  
El otro lo meditó por un momento y entonces regresó a la cama para tomar el lugar que le habían ofrecido. Jack lo tomo por el brazo para jalarlo y atraparlo entre sus brazos, después de enredar sus piernas para quedar en un cómodo abrazo.  
—si tienes una relación lo correcto es pasar tiempo así— Castiel escucho con atención, y desde su posición miro al otro hombre; tenía curiosidad de algo así que pensó que era una buena oportunidad para preguntarlo.  
—Jack me dijiste que entendías lo que hice cuando tuve que sacrificar a mis hermanos para proteger a los humanos, y supe que pasaste por algo similar—  
Jack no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, pero entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Castiel así que solo lo abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo  
—Si, tuve que sacrificar a mi nieto—  
Castiel lo miró con curiosidad, era algo que no había esperado, pero seguramente tuvo una razón por la cual hacerlo  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —  
Jack suspiro y abrazó más fuerte al ángel antes de seguir  
—debía escoger entre la vida de mi nieto o la de 30 millones de niños; quería protegerlo, quería… quería estar en su vida; pero no había tiempo, si no hacía algo condenaría a esos 30 millones de niños a un destino peor que la muerte; al final no podía permitir que eso pasará—  
Castiel entendía la elección, tan parecida a la misma que tuvo que tomar él para proteger a la humanidad; y sin embargo, aunque tuvo que ir contra sus hermanos y hermanas, el tener que sacrificar a alguien de su propia sangre debía ser peor. El ángel se acercó más a Jack, acurrucándose sobre su pecho, compartiendo este momento; se sentía cerca de este hombre de muchas maneras y saber que pasaron por elecciones similares le hicieron comprender que esto que tenía con él era algo bueno.  
Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, antes de que el ángel hablara  
—Debería irme, no sabemos cuándo regresarán—  
Jack mantuvo el abrazo firme sobre Castiel, reflexionando sobre algunas cosas  
—Sabes, creo que es mejor que te quedes a dormir conmigo esta noche—  
—No necesito dormir—  
—Lo sé— sonrió —me refiero a que te quedes en cama conmigo hasta mañana  
—No lo entiendo— dijo el otro extrañado  
—La vida de los humanos es corta Castiel, no podemos perder el tiempo; vamos a averiguar de una vez por todas si tienes una oportunidad con Dean—  
Jack se acercó para besar los labios de Castiel mientras disfrutaba del calor del cuerpo del ángel que de alguna manera reconfortaba su alma  
—¿Y eso lo haremos si me quedó aquí? —  
—Justamente así lo haremos— Jack sonrió encantadoramente —ahora Cass, solo descansa, si todo sale como espero, mañana tendremos un día agitado—  
Los ojos azul claro buscaron los azul profundo de Castiel y decidió que confiaría en Jack, así que se acercó más, buscando una posición más cómoda contra el cuerpo de Jack, para dejar que la leve sensación de cansancio de su recipiente lo arropara y se quedara dormido sobre el pecho de quien le había enseñado un nuevo mundo de sensaciones.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean regresa al bunker solo para encontrarse con una gran sopresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys :3 Bueno el momento de la verdad ha llegado, estamos por romper a Dean así que este capítulo es pequeñito a propósito para prepararnos para lo que viene, el camino al destiel empieza ahora :3.

Disclaimer: Ni Torchwood ni Supernatuarl me pertenecen.

 

Decir que Dean estaba un poco decepcionado, la verdad es que estaba muy decepcionado de que Jack no se quedará en pedazos y muerto. El mayor de los Winchester sentía tal antipatía por el hombre moreno que si lo viera desaparecer de este plano, sería muy feliz. Lo que no quería pensar, o no podía, era la razón por la que lo odiaba a tal punto a la cabeza de Torchwood.  
Sam observaba a su hermano, lo había visto molesto muchas veces, pero esta era diferente, su enojo parecía tan irracional que no podía comprender de dónde provenía. Su mente analizaba una y otra vez todos los momentos desde que Jack llegó, pero no encontraba nada que hubiera podido resultar en la reacción de su hermano mayor.  
Pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso, estaban en un bar tomando unas cervezas y relajándose de un arduo día de trabajo, aunque no tardó mucho en que Dean se fuera con una hermosa y despampanante rubia. Sam no necesitaba sorprenderse, era de esperarse de su hermano en una situación como está, solo le tocaba relajarse y después descansar un poco; podía decidir en tomar uno de los cuartos en el Motel o regresar al bunker. Por el momento disfrutaría de una buena cena caliente y una hamburguesa.  
Poco después de media noche salió del bar y se encontró con la llave de un cuarto de motel, mensaje claro de que Dean se divertiría hasta la madrugada; así que tomó las llaves y se fue a dormir.   
Dean lo despertó temprano, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro tan brillante como el sol de la mañana. Los hermanos desayunaron abundantemente antes de regresar al bunker, preparados para empezar la búsqueda de un nuevo caso.  
Los hermanos Winchester entraron a su hogar y tomaron caminos separados; Sam fue a la biblioteca a buscar libros y ver que había de nuevo en internet que pudiera guiarnos a un nuevo caso. Por su parte el primer impulso de Dean fue buscar a Cas, sabía que el ángel estaba en el bunker porque su auto aún estaba afuera, pero no estaba en su habitación. El rubio empezó a buscar por todos lados sin resultado alguno, cansado y frustrado fue a encontrarse con su hermano.  
—Oye Sam, no has visto a Cas—  
El menor lo vio extrañado  
—¿Ya lo buscaste en su habitación? — la mirada de su hermano mayor le hizo saber que había hecho una pregunta estúpida, suspiró antes de saber exactamente donde estaba el ángel y el único lugar en donde Dean no buscaría.  
—ah, iré a buscarlo, porque no ves si encuentras algo —  
Dean se sentó y empezó a curiosear las cosas que había dejado mientras el alto se encaminaba a la habitación de Jack, que por cierto era la más lejana de la de Dean. La puerta estaba entrecerrada; Sam puso cara de angustia, podía ver ropa tirada en el piso y después de haber visto lo que esos dos hacían en los rincones no era difícil suponer el siguiente paso que darían.  
Así que estaba ahí pensando en si tocar o esperar a que salieran, no había ruidos, no voces así que estaba indeciso; su distracción fue cortada de golpe con la voz de su hermano  
—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —   
La mirada de Dean de inmediato cambió a modo “quiero asesinar a alguien”, había furia en sus ojos al ver en donde estaba su hermano y empeoró al entender que el ángel estaba en la habitación de Jack. El rubio entró aventando la puerta   
—¡CAS! —   
Dean Winchester se congeló al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Castiel estaba en los brazos de Jack, recargado sobre su pecho, abrazando el torso desnudo del capitán. Los dos hombres en el lecho despertaron sobresaltados por el grito que escucharon.  
Cuando los ojos de Jack se encontraron con los de Dean, el infierno se desató   
—¡HIJO DE PERRA! —   
Antes que Castiel o Sam pudiera hacer algo el mayor de los Winchester saltó sobre el capitán y lo tiro al suelo, acto seguido empezó a golpearlo con toda la furia de la que era capaz un cazador. La sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas en el cuerpo de Jack, tomo algunos momentos antes de que Castiel se pusiera en movimiento y se interpusiera entre su amigo y su amante; este acto sorprendió al rubio que se sintió herido por el hecho de que él ángel estuviera protegiendo al hombre ensangrentado en el suelo.  
Eso fue suficiente para que Sam tomara el brazo de su hermano y lo sacará a empujones del cuarto del hombre herido  
—DEAN, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA—   
Sam no dejó de empujar a su hermano hasta que llegó a la cocina en donde el mayor empezó a dar vueltas como animal enjaulado aun con la sangre de Jack en sus manos. Entonces Dean se empezó a colapsar, el conflicto en su mente lo estaba matando; bajó su mirada a sus manos para ver como aún goteaban aquel líquido carmesí por sus dedos  
—No lo sé Sammy–  
Los ojos verdes del mayor se encontraron con los de su hermano y Sam pudo ver la angustia y la confusión en aquella mirada, no sabía que decirle, así que se acercó a él y lo tomo en sus brazos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam descubre la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Gracias por los reviews me dan animo para seguir escribiendo. Tuvimos unas semanas decepcionantes y eso me distrajo un poco. Trataré de acelerar el paso para que esto pronto esté terminado. 
> 
> Disclaimer. Torchwood y Supernatural no me pertenecen, pero sus niños son tan lindos que es inevitable jugar con ellos.

Capitulo 8  
Jack se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de sangre, cualquiera que viera esa escena habría imaginado que la víctima no hubiera sobrevivido a tal grado de violencia. Claro que, de haber sido un humano normal, habría un cadáver ensangrentado en el piso y los Winchester tendría un cadáver con quien lidiar. La sangre cubría la cama y parte del suelo, salpicaduras por todas las paredes; Castiel se encontraba al lado del caído fascinado por la forma en que el cuerpo del capitán se regeneraba lentamente; su rostro que hacía pocos minutos estaba completamente destrozado empezaba a recuperar sus facciones en un proceso que seguramente era bastante doloroso. EL ángel había curado varias veces a los muchachos, pero las heridas sanaban instantáneamente; nunca había presenciado el proceso completo.  
Tomo varios minutos a que todas las heridas sanaran, y otro tanto que el hombre se levantara del suelo con ayuda del ángel a su lado, quien estaba mirándolo con curiosidad. 

—Jack…—

Los ojos azul claro lograron enfocar al de ojos azul profundo

—Podemos hacerlo, pero necesitaremos ayuda, ¿te bañas conmigo? —

Terminó diciendo mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta al otro hombre y se encaminaba a la ducha.

Dean estaba en shock, no solo por la escena que había presenciado entre Jack y Castiel, sino por la vorágine de sentimientos que lo habían golpeado directamente en el rostro y que se negaba conscientemente a aceptar. Lo único que recordaba era una furia incontrolable, todo se volvió confuso en su cabeza, y su único pensamiento era matar a Jack. Que el mayor de los Winchester entendiera que la motivación de la furia era un sentimiento llamado celos sería mucho pedir, su mente había bloqueado ese pequeño detalle del incidente dejando una gran incógnita en su mente consciente. Ahora, después de apoyarse un momento en su hermano, estaba intentando consumir todo el alcohol disponible en el bunker, lo que dejó a Sammy con un hermano tirado en la cocina completamente ebrio.   
Cuando el menor estuvo completamente seguro que Dean no iba a reaccionar, lo cargó cual costal de papas y lo llevó a su habitación para que durmiera la borrachera, esperaba que cuando despertara, el dolor de cabeza lo tuviera lo suficientemente calmado. Estaba saliendo de la habitación de su hermano cuando se encontró con Jack y Castiel

— ¿Como está tu hermano?—

Sam levantó una ceja al ver a los otros dos demasiado calmados por lo que acababa de pasar

—Lo mejor que puede estar en esta situación, pero debería ser yo quien preguntara eso, pero al parecer ustedes esperaban algo como esto—

El más alto cruzo los brazos viendo con reproche a los otros dos morenos que intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, Jack dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar

—Supongo que no estabas consciente que tu hermano está enamorado de Castiel—

La rapidez en que Sam frunció el seño ante dicha revelación solo fue ganada por la expresión que salió de sus labios 

—Eso no es… —un momento de reflexión —Dean no…— quería formular alguna respuesta que pudiera refutar lo que acababan de decir, Jack siguió hablando

—Déjame adivinar… Papi siempre le dijo que tenía que ser el fuerte, era más un general que un padre—

El Winchester estaba por negar lo que Jack acababa de decir, pero no tenía ningún argumento válido para rebatir lo que acababan de decir de su padre, así que terminó rindiéndose, tal vez el hombre de otra tierra no estaba tan lejos de la verdad; ahora que lo pensaba, Dean había dado señales de que sentía algo por Castiel, más de una vez y en múltiples situaciones pero nunca lo había tomado en serio porque era Dean el que terminaba con algún chiste inapropiado o acostándose con todas las mujeres disponibles en el estado. Jack sonrió

—Veo que no estoy equivocado— dijo con seguridad 

—No, no lo estás— Sam se cruzo de brazos y espero —y bien… me piensan explicar lo que sucede—

Castiel seguía en silencio, Sam estaba visiblemente estresado y Jack, bueno era Jack. El líder de Torchwood traslado su pequeña junta a la cocina y empezaron a discutir acerca de su pequeño plan.

El capitán se tomó su tiempo preparando café mientras un desesperado Sam veía impotente que el otro hombre estaba demasiado calmado después de haber sido golpeado casi hasta la muerte por su hermano

—Bueno Sam, tenías razón, nosotros esperábamos que algo pasara, aunque creo que no esperábamos que fuera tan extremos, y solo lo hicimos para comprobar algo, algo que ahora puedo decir con seguridad, esta perdidamente enamorado de Castiel—

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del ángel, que no pudo tampoco ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Jack sonrió con satisfacción y acarició la pierna del otro hombre con lentitud. Lo que provocó que Sam levantara una ceja en señal de incredulidad, si Castiel quería a Dean, no entendía que papel jugaba Jack en todo esto.

—Bueno Dean está enamorado de Castiel, y que hacemos, Dean lo negará completamente— dijo Sam algo molesto

—Lo sé y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Sam. He visto a muchos hombres como tu hermano, con padres como el tuyo, de primera mano se que estar enamorado tan profundamente de otro hombre puede destruirlo lentamente y no quedaría de Dean Winchester más que un caparazón vacío y amargado. Pero si lo hacemos bien, estos dos pueden llegar a tener una relación plena, aunque los dos necesitaran ayuda desesperadamente—

Jack seguía acariciando la pierna de Castiel, el ángel solo lo veía con curiosidad esperando que hablara con Sam, y este último estaba cada vez más confundido

—bien Jack ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?—

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para que Dean pueda admitir lo que ya todos sabemos, Conseguiremos que el lo admita pero debemos ser cuidadosos y tomará tiempo—  
El menor de los Winchester se giró a ver a Castiel

—Cas, si amas a Dean, porque… — Sam vio a Jack e hizo extraños movimientos con las manos tratando de expresar la idea de sexo, a lo que Jack contestó sin mucha delicadeza 

—Uno, ustedes no le explican nada sobre sexo, dos, aun si hablaran de sexo con él dudo mucho que le pudieran explicar cómo es tener sexo entre dos hombres y que fuera placentero y tres, necesita entrenamiento para cuando tenga que explicarle todo esto a Dean—  
Para Sam oír todo esto lo hizo pasar por toda una gama de rojos que era épico de ver; pero Jack tenía razón, ni él ni Dean habrían hablado con él de esas cosas, y la última razón era demasiado perturbadora que no quería tener esa imagen en su cabeza

— ¿qué es lo que quieren que haga— dijo el Winchester derrotado, Jack sonrió

—Bueno, es hora que tu hermano sepa oficialmente mi relación con Castiel—

Sam se toco la cara tratando de mantener la calma

—No creo que sea buena idea, ya viste como reaccionó al verlos— 

—Bueno eso fue un riesgo calculado, necesitábamos saber si había un sentimiento escondido y la única manera de saberlo era presionando un poco, así obtuvimos una reacción honesta; el que casi me matara nos hizo saber que ese sentimiento es más profundo de lo que pensábamos en un principio—

El Winchester sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, esto era demasiado para su cerebro, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para discutir del tema hasta que Dean despertara, prefería tener un plan a enfrentar a su hermano y tener que improvisar.

—Entonces, para resumir, ¿qué quieren que haga?—

Jack sonrió

—Bueno, sabemos que el sentimiento está ahí, tu trabajo es hacer que tu hermano empiece a notar que tiene un sentimiento por su ángel, y para hacer eso… el tiene que notar sus celos—

Sam suspiro, acababa de darse cuenta que su hermano amaba a otro hombre y ahora era parte del plan para hacer que su hermano mayor se hiciera novio de un ángel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean empieza a lidiar con sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, tengo que darles las gracias por todos los comentarios y Kudos que me han dejado. Cada uno de ellos me inspiran para seguir escribiendo cuando estaba por perder la esperanza. Empece a escribir este fic en fanfiction y no pensé que gustara. Pero cuando obtuve la cuenta de AO3 y gracias a ustedes se que les gusta y estoy disfrutando más escribir cada capítulo.  
> Roronoa D. Sue, Fati-chan,Gaby, Charlie_21, Debajgr, Ian Hecox_is_a_cutie_pie, Mary_gui, S_D_holmes. Gracias por leer y gracias a todos los demás :3

Sam veía la taza de café en su mano, tener que hablar con Cas y Jack acerca de la vida amorosa de su hermano era una cosa, pero descubrir que su hermano estaba enamorado de otro hombre, un ángel de hecho, y que ahora era parte de un plan para que lo descubriera y aceptara era en muchos niveles perturbador; lo que era un pensamiento irónico dado su campo de trabajo.

Suspiro sonoramente, por momentos miraba su taza, luego pasaba la mirada al reloj en la pared y por último dirigía su mirada a la puerta que venía del pasillo a la cocina. Estaba nervioso, había tenido horas para pensar en lo que tenía que hablar con su hermano mayor. Pero el haber tenido tiempo para prepararse y ser el más inteligente de los dos, no lo hacía más fácil.

Jack y Castiel lo habían dejado solo, después de la plática que tuvieron la noche anterior; entre todos decidieron que era mejor que el Winchester hablara con su hermano a solas. Así que el ángel y el capitán se habían ido al motel del pueblo a pasar la noche lejos del bunker y darle a los Winchester todo el espacio que necesitaran.

Sam estaba cada vez más nervioso, así que daba vueltas a su taza entre sus manos sin parar, el contenido estaba frío hace mucho. Cuando Dean apareció casi la deja caer

—Te ves como si te hubieran pateado el trasero— dijo el menor

—Se siente como si me la hubieran dado bitch—

—Jerk—

Sam sonrió por un momento mientras veía a Dean ir al refrigerador y sacar una cerveza, destaparla y empezar a beberla solo le tomó unos segundos mientras caminaba con la botella por la cocina

—No crees que es muy temprano para… eso—

—Bueno es la mejor manera de quitar el dolor de cabeza—

—Podrías tomar una aspirina— dijo el menor evitando la gran charla

—Esto es mejor—

—Dean…—

—No quiero hablar de eso…— el mayor se alejó de su hermano, Sam suspiró de nuevo

—Tenemos que hacerlo —

—No, sólo tenemos que deshacernos de Jack, enterrarlo en un pozo profundo y olvidarnos de que existe, sin él todo estará bien—

—Dean ese no es el problema, casi lo matas—

—Pero no puedo matarlo, así que, nada paso, todo está bien, podría hacerlo un par de veces más todo y nada pasará—

El mayor tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza sin tomar muy en serio la plática hasta que Sam toco un punto sensible

—¿por qué golpeaste a Jack?—

Dean se tensó al oír esas palabras y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo Sammy, este tipo es un abusador, se aprovecho de Cass. Debemos deshacernos de él a toda costa, debemos protegerlo y ese tipo puede hacerlo de nuevo, debimos sacarlo en ese momento—

Dean se sintió herido al recordar a Cass arrodillado junto al otro hombre y tratando de protegerlo, Sam meditó un momento era tiempo de soltar la gran bomba

—No podemos Dean… Jack es… —Sam se estaba atragantando con las palabras que estaba a punto de decir —Jack es el novio de Cass—

El mayor sintió una mezcla de furia y tristeza, la botella que tenía en las manos salió volando para estrellarse con la pared y convertirse en mil pedazos

—No puede, Cass es ingenuo, ese hombre se aprovecha de él— grito desesperado a su hermano quien seguía calmado 

—Cass sabe lo que hace Dean, y a diferencia de nosotros, Jack habla con él de… cosas, cosas que ni siquiera hablamos entre nosotros—

Dean se movía como animal herido por la habitación, moviéndose por todos lados, tratando de esconderle la frustración a su hermano sin poder lograrlo realmente.

—Pero Sammy, es Cass; debemos protegerlo— trato de usar esa carta maestra con su hermano menor

—Cass sabe cuidarse solo, y Jack, sólo lo ha ayudado a entender cosas que ni tu ni yo podríamos haberle explicado en un millón de años, hay cosas en las que nosotros no podemos ayudarle y Jack a tomado ese lugar, no podemos alejarlo de eso ahora—

El mayor se sentía frustrado. La tormenta de sentimientos que se agolpaban en él era abrumadora e intensa

—Dean, si no puedes aceptar eso está bien, Cas habló conmigo, él no quiere molestarte, así que… si no estás de acuerdo con esto… él se irá con Jack de cacería…—

—¡NO!— sonó la voz de Dean en toda la cocina, pero después trato de calmarse para no parecer ansioso pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ya era bastante haber visto lo que paso, pero, que Cass se fuera con Jack hizo que una serie de alarmas se prendieran en su cerebro; tal vez no fuera consciente de ellas, pero prefería soportar a Jack a tener que perder a Cass.

—Estaría cerca para cuando lo necesitáramos y Jack podría aprender…—

—Dije que no Sam, es mejor que Cass se quede… y Jack— dijo con odio la última palabra.

— ¿Estás seguro de poder soportar a Jack?—

El mayor suspiro —Sí es por Cass, lo haré— dijo rindiéndose, salió por la puerta dejando a su hermano solo.

Sam suspiro, esto era solo el principio, pero al parecer era una pequeña batalla ganada.

Dean se fue a bañar, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la llave del agua caliente, su sangre hervía de furia y frustración, así que el agua fría no parecía molestarlo, al contrarío lo hacía sentir mejor. Incluso la tristeza que lo consumía parecía desvanecerse.

Lo malo es que su cerebro se negaba a aceptar todo lo que lo golpeaba. Si no hubiera estado bajo la regadera, habría notado las lágrimas que salían abundantemente de sus ojos. Lágrimas que lloraban la pérdida de la inocencia de su ángel, lágrimas que representaban los celos por verlo en brazos de otro hombre; lagrimas por no tomarlo en brazos y amarlo.

Su pecho dolía por todo eso, pero su mente consciente es lo que tenía el control; así que jamás noto sus lágrimas y todos esos pensamientos que lo hacían derramarlas, porque todos fueron acallados por la voz de John Winchester, “tienen que ser soldador”…”dispara primero pregunta después”…”debes proteger a Sammy”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel se prepara para atender a su Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase clave en este capítulo es una frase tipicamente masculina. "es sólo sexo, no significa nada"
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Torchwood, ni supernatural me pertenecen.

Jack y Castiel salieron del bunker temprano y se dirigieron a Lebanon. Desde que el capitán había llegado a este universo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer los alrededores de manera simple, así que Castiel se convirtió en su guía de turistas. Esto le agradaba al ángel, ser útil sin parecer estar completamente perdido de las costumbres humanas.  


Jack sonreía, podía ver lo enamorado que estaba de Castiel de Dean, porque todo lo que le mostraba terminaba con una referencia al mayor de los Winchester. Sabía cómo se sentía, la primera vez que te enamoras y en el caso de alguien diferente a los humanos, los descubrimientos que hacen al sentir amor por primera vez. Tal vez nunca había visto a un ángel, pero había lidiado con especies que no comprendían del todo a los humanos y el resultado era similar. Le alegraba que Castiel se hubiera convertido en tan hermosa criatura a causa de la influencia de los hermanos.  


Después de un día de caminar, fueron al motel para tomar un descanso, habían acordado con Sam que les dejarían el bunker todo el día para que pudiera hablar con su hermano tranquilamente, y después de la cantidad e alcohol que el mayor había consumido, posiblemente despertaría muy tarde.  


El capitán besó a Castiel tan pronto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, pero fue Castiel quien empujo a Jack a la cama y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa.  
El ser celestial estaba ansioso por aprender cada aspecto del sexo entre hombres. Había tenido un par de experiencia con mujeres, pero no había sido complicado entender como embonaban las cosas que estaban hechas para complementarse naturalmente.  


Jack era paciente con él, lo guiaba, le enseñaba como besar, como tocar, como cuidar de su pareja. Lo que hacía el encuentro algo realmente placentero. Lo que sorprendía a Castiel, porque estaba disfrutando cada una de estos encuentros. Aunque también imaginaba lo que sería estar con Dean. Jack le había dicho que cuando lo hacías con alguien a quien amas es mucho mejor. Así que en la mente del ángel la situación era simple, aprender todo lo posible para que Dean lo disfrutara tanto o más de lo que él lo estaba disfrutando ahora. Cuando ellos pudieran estar juntos podrían hacer el amor y sería perfecto.  


Toda la tarde Jack disfruto del hermoso cuerpo del ángel; recorrió cada centímetro de piel con su boca y sus manos. El serafín era curioso y entre gemidos hacia preguntas que el capitán disfrutaba contestar entre caricias; nunca antes había tenido a una criatura tan ingenua en el sexo como esta, tenerlo entre sus brazos y estar entre sus piernas era una experiencia simplemente divina.  


Por horas se entregaron alegres a los juegos de cama, hasta que Castiel dejó de preguntar y simplemente gemía de satisfacción y pedía por más. Era media tarde cuando después de un largo baño, que definitivamente usaron para jugar un poco más, decidieron recostarse en la cama a descansar un poco antes de regresar al bunker.  


Castiel estaba entre los brazos deJack, recostado sobre su brazo y observando el rostro de su amante  


—¿estar así después de tener sexo es común¿— preguntó el ángel  


—mm... a veces, depende de tu amante, a mi me gusta tenerlos así a veces—  


—¿ tú crees que a Dean le guste?—  


Jack lo pensó un momento  


—Honestamente no lo sé, parece más del tipo de hombre que tiene sexo y se va, pero tal vez contigo sea diferente, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que haga lo que le parezca más cómodo, para Dean esto puede ser abrumador al principio, puede sentirse avergonzado, así que lo mejor sería que lo dejaras ser, le tomará tiempo sentirse cómodo con todo esto, pero eventualmente creo que lo hará—  


Castiel se acomodó mejor para poder ver a su amante  


—¿Cómo lo sabes?—  


—Lo he visto antes, algunos pueden superarlo solos, otros necesitan ayuda para poder aceptarlo y que no se destruyan en el camino. Vi a muchos hombres buenos que no pudieron adaptarse a su nueva realidad, su pasado y crianza a veces tienen mucho peso sobre ellos—  


El ángel se movió para quedar sobre el capitán y poder hablar con él cara a cara  


— ¿Cuántos has visto así?—  


—Más de los que quisiera, no importa la época, cuando crecen con ciertas expectativas cuando eres diferente, es difícil superarlo—  


—¿a ti te paso?—  


Jack aprovecho la nueva posición de Castiel para poder acariciar su espalda baja  


—No, de donde vengo eso no es importante—  


—¿Cuántos años tienes Jack?—  


Jack se quedó pensando un momento  


—Veamos… unos dos mil años, no estoy muy seguro, después del primer siglo creo que perdí la noción, especialmente al estar enterrado en los cimientos de la ciudad de Cardif—  


El ángel pudo ver la expresión seria del capitán, pero sus manos seguían acariciándolo con ternura  


—¿por qué estabas enterrado?—  


Jack tomó al otro hombre en brazos para que quedara completamente pegado a su pecho  


—Mi hermano me puso ahí, quería castigarme por algo que pasó cuando éramos pequeños, no pude protegerlo. Fuimos atacados y lo perdí cuando huíamos, se lo llevaron. Pasé muchos años tratando de encontrarlo—  


El ángel respondía a esta situación abrazándose al cuerpo del agente del tiempo, podía oir su corazón latiendo.  


— ¿Dejaste que lo hiciera, por qué no te defendiste?—  


—Creo que se lo debía por lo que le paso cuando se lo llevaron, era su hermano mayor y debía protegerlo—  


— ¿Sufriste mucho?—  


Jack suspiró recordando aquella época  


—Si, pero..—  


El ángel no preguntó más, había visto a Jack resucitar; sí lo enterraron debió haber muerto asfixiado o de inanición; cualquiera de las dos era terrible, pero padecerlo una y otra vez por mil años era algo que podría haber destruido a cualquiera, esto le demostró lo fuerte que este hombre era.  


Castiel suspiro, comprendía a Jack, él se sintió igual cuando le falló primero al cielo, y a sus hermanos; cuando tuvo que fallarle a Dean; ese sentimiento de no ser digno y de merecer un castigo por sus pecados. Por eso quiso quedarse en el purgatorio, debía de pagar con sufrimiento por todo lo que había hecho.  


Los corazones de ambos hombres latían pausados mientras permanecían en silencio, uno en brazos del otro, compartiendo una calidez y comprensión que sería difícil explicar con palabras. Esto les daba un nivel de intimidad que iba más allá de lo físico o una interacción romántica.  


Estuvieron así por horas, reconfortándose mutuamente en un abrazo silencioso, curándose de heridas que otros difícilmente entenderían. Sólo compartir ese momento en ese espacio era suficiente para sanar.  


Cuando todo se empezaba a poner oscuro, Castiel se incorporo para besar tiernamente los labios de Jack, el hombre tomó el rostro del ángel en sus manos y devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Ambos sonrieron antes de levantarse de la cama, se vistieron y se prepararon para regresar al bunker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam habla con su hermano acerca de sus sentimientos.

Disclaimer: Ni Supernatural, ni Torchwood me pertenecen u.u

Capitulo 11  
Sam y Dean pasaron el resto del día buscando un caso, eso le dio tiempo al mayor para procesar las cosas. Cuando Jack y Castiel llegaron, todo parecía en calma. Dean estaba tenso pero más controlado que antes. El capitán vio a Dean mientras bajaba las escaleras y descaradamente tomó la mano de Castiel: El ángel se sorprendió pero no protesto ante el hecho, pero tenía curiosidad de porque lo había hecho, así que planeaba preguntarle más tarde.  
El mayor de los Winchester sintió de inmediato un golpe en el estomago y apretó los puños, Sam estaba pendiente de sus reacciones acercándose a su hermano mayor

  
— ¿Dean, estás bien?—

  
El menor observaba a su hermano bajo una luz diferente, ahora que le había mostrado él motivo, podía ver los celos de su hermano con terrorífica claridad; muchas otras cosas que había visto ahpra tenían una explicación. Dean oyó a su hermano y al verlo se relajó un poco.

  
—ah… si estoy bien—

Jack observaba con atención las reacciones de Dean, debía tener cuidado, no quería provocar otro ataque del mayor de los Winchester. Se detuvo al lado de los hermanos, llevando al ángel de la mano. Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los cuatro antes de que un nervioso Sam rompiera el silencio.

—Dean siente haberte golpeado Jack—

— ¿lo hago? — dijo Dean levantando una ceja

—Si, lo haces— declaró Sam

Jack sonrió

— Bueno, he de disculparme también Dean, debí hacer dicho que Castiel y yo estábamos teniendo algo, sólo no quisimos decirlo porque pensé que te molestaría, después de todo esta es tú casa—  
Un sonido de inconformidad salió automáticamente de la boca de Dean

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?—

—Bueno, pareces no estar muy cómodo con esto—

Jack levantó la mano con la cual sostenía a Castiel, Dean sintió otro nudo en el estomago.

—No me molesta — dijo en cierto tono que dejaba ver que mentía —Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado—

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, hemos visto algunos lugares en Lebanon que pueden ser adecuados para nosotros dos, Castiel tiene pocas cosas, así que podemos mudarnos de inmediato—

—NO… está bien, pueden quedarse, pero quiero que Cas me lo diga—

Dean vio a Cas con expresión dolida

— ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres Cas?—

Castiel bajó la vista, haciendo que se viera adorable y vulnerable

—Dean— dijo con esa voz profunda que golpeaba directamente en el cuerpo de Dean como una caricia —Hay cosas que quiero saber, que quiero experimentar; cosas que comprendo están fuera de los límites de nuestra amistad. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó esos límites y yo no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo—

—Cas… yo—

El rubio trató de decir algo, pero era cierto, había dejado claro muchas veces que había ciertos límites que no debían pasar, cosas que los hombres no debían compartir

—Jack es bueno conmigo, y me enseña; puedo hablar con él de cosas que están fuera de los límites, Dean necesito saber. Además… quiero una relación como la que ustedes experimentaron antes—

—Pero… ¿por qué no con una mujer?—

—Porque se siente mejor con Jack—

El capitán notó la tensión del Winchester ante estas últimas palabras de Castiel

—Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a descansar— Sam secundó

—Será lo mejor para todos—

Jack se llevó a Castiel a su habitación dejando a los hermanos solos. Dean volvía a moverse por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse

—Sigo sin poder entenderlo Sammy, ¿por qué él?—

Sam observó detenidamente a su hermano

—Creo que es porque se parecen mucho, comparten cosas de manera franca y sincera. Verlos hablar entre ellos es perturbador a veces. Dicen cosas que para nosotros serían incomodas con una naturalidad que da miedo— ser rió aunque sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensarlo, el mayor casi lo fulmina con la mirada

—Ni tú, ni yo hablamos de esa forma tan abierta, pero para ellos es algo tan fácil—

—Pero no por eso deben caer en la cama, ese pervertido debe haberle metido esas ideas raras a Cas—

Sam suspiró

—Cas ya estuvo con mujeres antes, pero parece sentirse más cómodo con Jack. Supongo que su preferencia no tiene nada que ver con el género del recipiente, recuerda con lo que paso con Rafael y su nueva apariencia como Rafaela. Y Jack parece estar encantado con Cas—

Dean movió su cabeza con rapidez de un lado a otro tratando desesperadamente de borrar esa imagen mental

—No me salgas ahora que todos los ángeles batean para los dos lados—

—Más bien son seres asexuados— Sam se detuvo un momento antes de seguir —Dean, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Sé que no eres muy afecto a los gays, pero no te habían molestado tanto antes—

El mayor suspiró

—No me molesto, es sólo que… es Cas—

—Te molesta que esté con Jack, o te molesta que este con otro hombre—

— ¿no sé a dónde quieres llegar ¿—

Sam respiró profundo, estaba por meterse en un terreno escabroso

—Te comportas como si fuera un novio celoso—

Dean se quedó helado por dos segundos, la idea entró en su cerebro y hubo un momento de iluminación, pero John Winchester y sus enseñanzas se defendieron con fuerza ante la invasión de una nueva idea

—Estás loco, psss.. Yo no… jamás; Cas es mi amigo, nuestro amigo. ¿Por qué a ti no te molesta?—

—Porque Cas está feliz, Jack parece ser bueno para él—

—Estás hablando tonterías Sammy—

El mayor de los Winchester se encaminó a la puerta, pero Sam había empezado esta platica debía aprovechar esta oportunidad

— ¿ Y si en verdad estás enamorado de Cas?—

Dean se quedó en una pieza, eso era imposible, un hombre no podía enamorarse de otro, solo los raritos lo hacían y él no lo era

—No Sammy, no estoy enamorado de Cas… y si lo estuviera…—

Su mirada se iluminó un segundo antes de ensombrecerse de nuevo; fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que Sam lo notara. La verdad estaba ahí, oculta muy profundo en la psique de su hermano, pero existía

—No Sammy, eso es completamente imposible— Dean se fue a su habitación dejando sólo a su hermano, pero el menor ahora sabía que la tarea de ver a su hermano feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, sería titánica.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean empieza a descubrir nuevas sensaciones por culpa de Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer, el camino al Destiel va lento pero seguro, aunque no sin que haya baches en el camino, espero que lo disfruten :3   
> Disclaimer: Ni torchwood no supernatural me pertenecen u.u

Dean observaba a la parejita de tortolos desde su posición del otro lado de la mesa, ocultándose detrás de un libro que le había dado Sam para investigar algo. Cada que Jack tocaba a Castiel, él sentía un golpe en el estomago. Las manos del capitán moviéndose suavemente sobre el cuello de SU ángel le crispaba los nervios.  
Jack sintió la mirada sobre ellos y con toda la intención de llevar a Dean al límite, se inclinó para besar al ángel en los labios. Castiel le agradaban estas muestras de cariño y esperaba que en algún momento fuera Dean quien le hiciera esas cosas.

La reacción del rubio no pudo decepcionar a Jack, el otro hombre sostenía el libro como si quisiera partirlo a la mitad. El capitán se tomo su tiempo besando al otro moreno, le acariciaba el rostro cuando se separo muy lentamente de él y descaradamente se giró para ver al Winchester.

—Lo siento Dean, sus labios son demasiado dulces y suaves para resistirse—

El mayor de los hermanos estaba furioso, a punto de gritar hasta que las palabras “labios”, “suaves”, “dulces”, entraron en su cerebro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de Cas, estaban húmedos y enrojecidos por la reciente sesión de besos. No pudo evitar que su mente empezara a fantasear en contra de su propia voluntad, su mirada fija en aquellos labios y el deseo de probarlos ¿realmente eran dulces y suaves?, se vio sumergido en una fantasía que hacía parecer que se acercaban; estaban tan cerca que sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco para tomarlos y probarlos, unos centímetros más y podría hacerlo.

— ¿Dean?, ¿te sientes bien? —

Sonó la voz consternada de Castiel mientras estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro del rubio, sus ojos azules se enfocaban con preocupación, en la mirada perdida del otro hombre; tras él, Jack sonreía de manera divertida

—Er… estoy bien—

Se movió incomodo en su asiento, recargó su espalda contra la silla esperando alejarse de la cercanía de Cas y sus labios.

—Parece como si te hubieras perdido—

—Te dije que estoy bien— se paró de golpe y se alejó —Demonios Cas, cuántas veces hemos hablado del espacio personal—

—Lo siento Dean— dijo Cas apenado

Jack se acercó al ángel para abrazarlo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo para besar su cuello

—Puedes invadir mi espacio personal todas las veces que quieras—

El capitán mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Cas lo que provocó que el ángel se estremeciera, mientras hacía esto miraba retadoramente a Dean. Al Winchester no sabía que le molestaba más, la mirada de Jack o sus asquerosos labios tocando la piel de su ángel.

El mayor de los Winchester se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde rumiando su enojo y tratando por todos los medios posibles no pensar en los labios de Castiel, eso era demasiado raro.

Jack tenía sus propios planes, había estado observando a Dean desde el desayuno, sabía que sus defensas empezaban a ceder cuando vio los labios del ángel con la mirada de un sediento en el desierto, Fue él quien había mandado al ser divino a que se acercara a Dean para ver la reacción del otro y notaba que el Winchester estaba bajando sus defensas. Es así como llegó a la conclusión que era hora de aumentar la apuesta.

Cas había estado hablando con Sam sobre algunas sospechas que tenía de algo que pasaba en un pequeño pueblo, habían dicho que discutirían eso más tarde porque el menos de los hermanos se encontraba cansado. Es así como el ángel se había encaminado hacia las habitaciones para ver algo en netflix, Dean había tomado la misma dirección desde la cocina, así es como los dos entraron al largo pasillo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio vio a Castiel a unos metros frente a él, inconscientemente sonrió hasta que al pasar frente a una de las habitaciones, el ángel fue jalado sin previo aviso hacía el interior. Dean corrió con la intención de rescatar a su amigo hasta que oyó un gemido y se quedó helado. Sus piernas lo traicionaron cuando su cabeza pudo registrar que aquel sonido había salido de la boca de Castiel, no pudo llegar muy lejos, solo le quedó recargarse en la pared junto a la puerta esperando recuperar el control de sus piernas. Pero lo volvió a oír, suave y sensual, el gemido de placer del ángel que estaba siendo acariciado por el hombre de Torchwood. Aquel sonido sensual y primitivo golpeo directamente en la parte baja del cuerpo de Dean haciendo despertar su miembro, trato desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa cuando otro gemido sonó aún más fuerte, provocando que sus pantalones se sintieran demasiados apretados en su parte baja.

Castiel estaba contra la pared, mientras Jack estaba arrodillado devorando la virilidad de su amante, provocando que el otro moreno dejara escapar una y otra vez gemidos de placer incontrolables que estaban incitando al cuerpo de Dean que estaba al otro lado de la pared. Era el hecho que el capitán había dejado la puerta entre abierta con el único propósito de que el rubio pudiera escuchar los gemidos de placer del ángel.

El ser divino de ojos azules no podía parar aquellos sonidos que salían de su boca, lo que Jack le hacía era demasiado intenso y placentero que no podía controlar los gemidos que su boca emitía, simplemente se dejaba transportar por el placer que se le proporcionaba mientras sus manos jugaban con la cabellera negra de su amante, por varios minutos siguieron con este sensual juego.

—Ah no puedo más—

Pronunció Castiel cerrando sus ojos sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba por golpearlo, algo que llevo a el espía a su propio limite, sin poder resistir más, Dean abrió su pantalón para tomar su propia virilidad y masajearla con intensidad para poder liberarse de la presión que exigía ser liberada.

Cuando el orgasmo golpeo al ángel, el sonido que salió de su boca fue intenso, fuerte y claro, creando un sonido que ni Dean, ni Jack habían oído antes, pero que hizo que el Winchester sintiera una corriente eléctrica que cruzo todo su ser, siendo golpeado por su propio orgasmo sintiendo que su semilla cubriera su mano.  
Dean y Castiel permanecían contra la misma pared en lados opuestos tratando de recuperar su aliento y al mismo tiempo dejaban que el placer que los acababa de golpear los absorbiera olvidando el mundo alrededor. Dean reaccionó unos minutos después, apenado, se vistió rápidamente y corrió a refugiarse a su habitación.  
El ángel, por su parte, se había derrumbado en los brazos de Jack, el capitán había empezado a besar al otro, unos momentos después los dos descansaban plácidamente en la cama. El humano sonreía satisfecho porque sus planes estaban en marcha.

El mayor de los Winchester entró directamente al baño, se desvistió tan pronto entró a la habitación dejando un rastro de ropa hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Desnudo bajo el chorro de agua caliente trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse de la sensación que le había golpeado momentos después de haber sentido el más delicioso de los orgasmos.

Por alguna razón se sentía indigno, trataba de lavarse con desesperación, quitar de encima el sentimiento de que había defraudado a alguien, de que había hecho algo malo. Podía sentir la mirada de decepción de su padre sobre él, era algo que lo golpeaba profundamente. Se sentía tan confundido por lo que le pasaba, hace solo un momento se sentía en el cielo pensando en Cas y ahora se sentía miserable e impuro.

Después de un largo baño se dejó caer en la cama derrotado, sentía algo por Cas, pero… eso estaba muy mal, no debía sentir esas cosas por su mejor amigo, por su ángel. Se acomodó en posición fetal escondiendo su rostro en su almohada, esperaba que se sintiera mejor en la mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho sufrimiento Dean logra encontrar la verdad en su corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, hemos llegado al Destiel y al final de nuestro pequeño fic, espero que les haya agradado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer :3
> 
> Disclaimer: ni Torchwood ni Supernatural me pertenecen

Dean Winchester había soportado toda clase de torturas a lo largo de su vida, desde emocionales hasta físicas, y se puede decir que había lidiado con ellas con gran habilidad, demostrando la fuerza de su voluntad, pero los sucesos en el bunker durante la últimas semanas, era más de lo que el hombre podía soportar. 

Desde que se había establecido el noviazgo entre Jack y Castiel, los nervios del mayor de los Winchester estaban siendo sometidos a más presión de la que jamás había experimentado; su hermano menor solo podía ver con cierta preocupación los cambios constantes de humor de su hermano, la falta de sueño, comer poco, beber mucho y acostarse con cuanta fémina hubiera disponible; estaba consciente que la situación con el ángel y el capitán lo estaban llevando al borde de sus fuerzas. Más de una vez expresó sus pensamientos con Jack, quien le hizo ver que todo este proceso era necesario si quería que Dean fuera feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Sam al final terminaba derrotado por los argumentos del otro hombre y seguía con el plan que tenían desde el principio, aunque le dolía en el alma tener que ver sufrir a su hermano de una manera tan horrible.

Castiel estaba aun más preocupado, pero Jack tenia razón en cada cosa que le decía y aunque por momentos deseaba ayudar a Dean con todas sus fuerzas, entendía que el hombre tenía que pasar por todo esto para entenderse a si mismo.

Los Winchester habían sido educados por un padre estricto, pero admitámoslo, John fue padre de Dean y Dean se convirtió en padre sustituto de Sam, así que, aunque hermanos, no comparten los mismos esquemas morales. En su afán de proteger a su hermano, Dean fue mejor padre de lo que John jamás podría haber sido, pero toda la basura psicológica que el padre de los Winchester había dejado en la mente de su primogénito, había formado un gran muro casi imposible de romper, hasta ahora.

Las primeras semanas en que el noviazgo de los dos morenos se hizo abierto, Dean hizo lo posible por distraerse con alcohol y mujeres; al principio pareció funcionar, sexo salvaje, un par de borracheras épicas, pero la cruda emocional y física al día siguiente, siempre lo golpeaba fuerte; en especial cuando el ángel era rodeado de atenciones tiernas y amorosas, no eras actos de lujuria, pero el ver a Jack besar la frente de Castiel después del desayuno, le hacía sentirse completamente devastado, no importaba que él hubiera tenido el mejor sexo posible la noche anterior.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que las mujeres dejaron de satisfacerlo y dejó de intentarlo, pero aún se negaba a dejar que sus deseos reprimidos tomaran la delantera. Durante la siguiente semana, Sam, Castiel y Jack, tuvieron que ir más de una vez a recoger a un Dean completamente ebrio del suelo de un bar o un callejón oscuro. Un par de veces trataron de asaltar al Winchester ebrio, pero con todo la furia reprimida, los ladrones pronto entendieron que era mejor no meterse con ese hombre rubio, por muy ebrio que estuviera.

Los tres hombres restantes habían encontrado una rutina para esos casos, uno lo desvestía, mientras otro lo limpiaba con alguna toalla húmeda y el tercero se encargaba de mantenerlo calmado. Por casi un mes Dean, paso más tiempo ebrio que sobrio, pero al final; eso tampoco terminaba de ayudarlo para calmar el conflicto que tenía lugar en su mente, fue cuando empezó a espiar a Jack y Castiel.

Aquella vez en que se toco por primera vez escuchando los gemidos de Cas, fue la gloria; sintió que por primera vez en semanas se sentía en paz y tranquilo. Aun cuando aquello no haya durado mucho, fue un oasis en el desierto. Entonces utilizó toda su habilidad de cazador para mantener a sus presas en la mira; y no es que necesitará mucho esfuerzo, cuando Jack y Castiel parecían usar el bunker como su paraíso personal. Toques tiernos en la cocina, besos robados en biblioteca, jugueteos en la cochera, y mucho sexo en las habitaciones, la mayoría de las veces en el cuarto de Castiel, que estaba más cerca al cuarto de Dean.

El cazador amaba la cara de Castiel cuando le robaban un beso, y más de una vez se toco los labios mientras veía al ángel rendirse ante su pareja. Se concentraba tanto en aquellos angelicales ojos azules que se olvidaba completamente de su némesis, hasta que el encanto desaparecía y la ira lo invadía en todo su esplendor, quería matar al capitán una y otra vez; pero para su mala suerte, siempre lograría regresar y sólo perdería el tiempo y la confianza de Cas. Lanzar a Jack del bunker estaba fuera de discusión, sabía que sí lo hacía, Castiel se iría con él. Nunca permitiría que su ángel se fuera con un hijo de perra cualquiera.

Dean estaba llegando a su punto límite, espiaba a Castiel en sus momentos íntimos con Jack, y minutos después se sentía hervir por dentro de rabia y vergüenza, su cerebro no podía comprender sus sentimientos y sus deseos; su mente estaba en una constante guerra entre lo “correcto” que John le había enseñado y sus sentimientos.

Su punto de quiebre llegó cuando vió a Jack acorralar a Castiel en un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca, su cuerpo reaccionó tan pronto el ángel fue acorralado contra la pared, el gemido de placer de Castiel hizo que el Winchester se excitará sintiendo su hombría aprisionada contra su pantalón. El rubio se escondió entre los estantes, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Castiel contra la pared, en un rictus de placer que en un extraño momento, Dean podía haber jurado que aquellos ojos azul profundo lo habían mirado directamente por un momento. Eso mando una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo que lo hizo temblar de anticipación. Quería estar en lugar del otro, aquel que se acababa de hundir en el cuerpo del ángel y que lo hacía gemir de placer. Quería sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo divino, besar aquellos labios tibios, sentirse atrapado en aquel lugar estrecho y tibio. No necesitó más, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarse para que su cuerpo se liberara al mismo tiempo que el ángel lo hacía, como si fueran uno sólo.

Los amantes se fueron, la biblioteca quedó en silencio de nuevo; solo Dean se quedó en su escondite oscuro, sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, completamente roto. Le tomo varias horas dejar aquel lugar, evadiendo a todos en el bunker se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama completamente derrotado. 

Dean se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente, estaba agotado; no siquiera tuvo fuerzas para darse un baño, simplemente quería hundirse en el olvido. Pero la mente es traicionera, ahora que al fin se había roto, seguiría adelante hasta que todo por fin saliera a la luz. Su sueño fue inquieto, hasta que la imagen de su padre apareció ante el

—Mírate Dean, como puedes haber caído tan bajo, eres… no tengo la fuerza para decirlo─

─Lo siento, papá… yo no sé lo que pasa—

Dean caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, se tomaba la cabeza tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba con él

—No debí dejar a Sam contigo, ahora entiendo porque escapó cuando lo hizo—

John caminaba de un lado a otro, el parecido de padre e hijo era evidente; sus posturas, el tono de sus voces tan similares y al mismo tiempo con personalidades tan diferentes. Dean explotó al oír esas palabras  
—No, tienes derecho a decirme eso papá, tu eras el que nos dejaba solos por días, protegí a Sammy lo mejor que pude — Dean le dio la espalda a su padre para después regresar a enfrentarlo —Fui mejor padre para él de lo que tú fuiste— lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del primogénito de John mientras se enfrentaba a él por primera vez —Estabas tan ocupado en tu pequeña guerra que olvidaste que tenías hijos, nosotros perdimos a mamá ese día, y después te perdimos a ti—

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, por tu madre y por ustedes —

—No me tires esa basura, lo hiciste por ti, por tu pequeña venganza y nos arrastraste contigo. Aunque ahora está es nuestra vida, no voy a dejar que sigas arruinando lo poco que tengo—

John soltó una carcajada

—Acaso lo dices por ese patético ángel al que quieres follarte—

—No hables así de él papá—

— ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no es verdad?, has fantaseado con tenerlo, supongo que mientras estas de cacería puedes usarlo como un reemplazo para una buena mujer—

—Cállate papá, tu no lo entiendes— le gritó su hijo

—Claro que lo entiendo, es solo un sustituto. O ahora me saldrás con que lo amas, eso es caer demasiado bajo Dean—

—Y que si es verdad, que si yo lo amo— Dean lo pronunció sin pensarlo, pero una vez que sus palabras salieron de su boca, tuvo que admitir lo que le acababa de pronunciar

—Hijo de perra…— dijo más para sí mismo que para su padre, estaba profundamente enamorado de Castiel, y lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, se había negado a ver esta verdad por mucho tiempo, y ahora ahí estaba, por fin enfrentándose a su padre, admitiendo sus más profundos sentimientos

—Amo a Castiel papá, lo amo como a mi vida—

Y todo desapareció, el sueño se desvaneció; Dean abrió los ojos para ver el techo de su habitación, vio la hora, ya era de mañana. Necesitaba ver a Castiel, necesitaba hablar con él, saber que no era demasiado tarde. Se paró de un salto solo para darse cuenta que necesitaba desesperadamente un baño. Su apresurada salida debía de aplazarse, se metió al baño, rompió su propio record en la ducha, pero cada segundo era vital.

Estaba listo para salir cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, Dean no pensaba dejar que Sam le quitara el tiempo, pero se quedó helado cuando vio a Cas frente a su puerta, viéndose hermoso con su cabello ligeramente alborotado

— ¿todo está bien Dean? Te perdiste el desayuno—

El rubio se quedo mirando al ángel por un momento completamente embelesado, todo lo que había pensado en decirle se esfumó y era solo sus labios lo que veía.  
—Castiel, yo…—

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no resistió más, tomo a Castiel por la gabardina, lo jaló al interior de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, sus labios evitaron que el ángel pudiera decir algo. Era un beso ansioso, desesperado, la conclusión de todos sus deseos. El ángel no se resistió, permitió que los labios del rubio lo atraparan, que su lengua lo explorara, Castiel temblaba en los brazos de Dean, esto era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

La ropa empezaba a caer en el suelo, la piel quedaba expuesta, el calor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba con el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, el ángel no pensaba detenerlo y el Winchester no pararía hasta llegar al final.

El calor de la pasión inundaba la habitación, era palpable que Dean no podría contenerse; llevó a Castiel a la cama, lo hizo caer boca abajo. Simplemente siguió sus instintos, se hundió en el cuerpo del ángel en un solo movimiento, provocando sonidos profanos de ambos. En otras circunstancias este encuentro podría haberse convertido en una tragedia, dejando a un ángel traumatizado y un Dean sintiéndose culpable. Pero este encuentro había sido planeado hace mucho por Jack, y el capitán había entrenado bien a su ángel.

Castiel había aprendido de Jack a estar siempre preparado, el capitán lo abordaba en cualquier momento para asegurarse que lo estaba; le había dicho muchas veces que Dean simplemente se dejaría llevar y debía estar listo para ese momento, para que ambos disfrutaran de estar juntos por primera vez.

Y era glorioso para ambos, estaban tocando el cielo con sus manos mientras Dean embestía con fuerza explorando por primera vez las fronteras del cuerpo de Castiel. El ángel por su parte sentía el placer que le proporcionaba el miembro de Dean moviéndose en su interior, no pudo más que admitir que Jack tenía razón; hacerlo con la persona que amas hacía el sexo mil veces mejor, estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez en su infinita existencia.

Sus cuerpos destinados a complementarse se liberaron al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo los golpeo al mismo tiempo, llevándolos al éxtasis total, la completa realización del amor que ambos sentían. Cuando todo terminó, ambos simplemente se acurrucaron en los brazos del otro. No había necesidad de las palabras, se amaban; ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, para establecer su relación, por el momento, solo necesitaban dormir uno en brazos del otro.

Jack había visto a Castiel ser “secuestrado” por Dean, y los sonidos que oyó le dejaron saber que habían cumplido su objetivo. Aunque con expresión triste, se dirigió a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

Sam había estado todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca, Jack se encargaba de decirle sus movimientos para evitar que estuviera en medio de algún encuentro incomodo, así que hoy le extrañaba que el bunker estuviera tan tranquilo. Cerró su libro con la intención de averiguar qué pasaba , estaba por ir su habitación cuando vio al capitán subir las escaleras. Sam se apresuro para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera.

—Jack, ¿iras al bar?—

—No, es hora que salga a explorar este mundo, hemos buscado todo sobre lo que me trajo aquí en la biblioteca y nada ha pasado; es tiempo que busque en otro lugar—

Sam frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no hemos leído, secretos de los hombres de letras…—

—Sam… debo irme, ellos por fin están juntos y creo que tu hermano no es aún tan civilizado como para compartir su techo con el ex novio del amor de su vida— dijo Jack con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta

—Se que estas enamorado de Castiel, entonces no entiendo por qué hiciste todo esto por mi hermano y por él—

Jack se detuvo en seco, dio un gran suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y encarar al más joven de los Winchester

—Porque hay cosas que un inmortal debe experimentar por si mismo. Podría haberle dicho a Castiel que amar a Dean lo haría sufrir a la larga—

—No lo entiendo, ahora dices que lo hará sufrir pero lo ayudaste a lograrlo— dijo Sam algo confundido 

—Cuando te enamoras de esa manera de un mortal, encuentras el cielo, es el amor más hermoso que puedes experimentar, y conforme pasa el tiempo ese lazo se refuerza, pero ver envejecer a la persona que amas mientras tu permaneces igual no es fácil, y al final, lo perderás. Castiel merece disfrutar del amor pleno de Dean y para que pueda entender completamente su humanidad, debe pasar también por el dolor de perderlo. No me interpondré entre ellos Sam, merecen esta felicidad, pero el tiempo me dará otra oportunidad, en otro momento, puedo esperar por él tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y tal vez un poco más— le guiño el ojo —Buena suerte con su cacería Sam, tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo, despídeme de ellos—

Sam estrecho la mano de Jack como despedida

—Buena suerte Jack—

El menos de los Winchester miró al hombre desaparecer por la puerta, sabía que su hermano estaría bien al lado de Castiel, habría cosas que aclarar, como que ya no era el ángel del capitán, pero al final todo estaría bien.


	14. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40 años después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En verdad que había terminado con esto, pero alguien quería más. SI eres fan de Destiel te aviso que lo que sigue será muy pero muy triste y que tal vez no te guste la frase final, tal vez sea bueno que no te internes en este territorio y te quedes con el "y vivieron felices por siempre" Gracias por leer
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Torchwood, ni supernatural me pertenecen.

Y ahí estaba Castiel en medio de la tormenta, su gabardina se movía al viento mientras la lluvia lo empapaba, un hombre mayor estaba a su lado viendo con tristeza el mismo objeto que el ángel. La lapida estaba empapada, pero podía leerse con claridad el nombre de Dean Winchester grabados en la piedra negra.

—Cas, es tiempo de irse— dijo el anciano recargado en su bastón, en sus ojos claros podía verse la profunda tristeza.

—Sólo un poco más Sam— 

—Está bien, te veré después— empezó a alejarse con paso cansino antes de detenerse, le habló con suavidad al ángel

—Cas, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti, pero… no podías evitarlo—

—Lo sé, sólo necesito estar aquí un poco más—

Fue dejado solo en medio del cementerio, el viento amaino al igual que la lluvia pero el moreno no se movió ni un centímetro. Veía la lapida tristemente y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Dean—

Pronunció en un susurro, había acompañado al cazador por más de 40 años, había sido su compañero, su amante, su mejor amigo. Pero la verdad es que los últimos años habían sido difíciles, tener una relación como la suya ya era complicado per se, como para aumentar la presión de un novio que no envejece.

Todo había sido perfecto, se habían unido más que nunca con los años, pero cuando el humano entró a la tercera edad, el hecho que el su pareja no envejeciera lo empezó a amargar. EL ser un cazador a esa edad también era difícil, y su carácter iba empeorando con el paso del tiempo. Cuando Cas empezó a salir con cazadores más jóvenes a hacer el trabajo, Dean se puso peor, se frustraba tener que quedarse atrás, ahora podía comprender lo que pasaba en la mente de Bobby, pero no por entender lo que pasaba, era fácil aceptarlo. NO era fácil aceptar que se estaba envejeciendo y que los más jóvenes lo dejarían atrás.

Al final de sus días, se volvió mucho más difícil de tratar, incluso Sam, tenía problemas para lidiar con los arranques de su hermano, pero Cas nunca se rindió; permaneció al lado del amor de su vida hasta el último momento, y se despidió de él con un beso de amor.

El ángel estuvo tentado de buscarlo en el cielo, pero comprendió que hacerlo sería quitarle su paraíso, el mismo que le había costado tanto sacrificio conseguir, así que desistió. Todo lo que le quedaba era esa lapida frente a sus ojos y eso le rompía el corazón.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la luz de la luna cubrió el amplio campo iluminando cada una de las tumbas y la figura del ángel aun inmóvil frente a la tumba del hombre que había amado.

—Ha pasado mucho— la voz profunda de Castiel se dejó escuchar sobre el silencio, mientras otro moreno en una gabardina oscura se acercaba con lentitud

—Hola Castiel— dijo Jack —pensé que podías querer un poco de compañía—

El ángel se acercó al otro hombre, pudo sonreír al verlo. El mismo rostro que recordaba, no había cambiado nada en 4 décadas, eso le dio un poco de alivio, le hacía saber que no era el único que tenía que pasar esas cosas también.

—Tú lo sabías, es por eso que me ayudaste con Dean—

— ¿Eso importa ahora Castiel?—

—No, entiendo que tenía que pasar por esto, pero duele—

Jack suspiró

—Lo sé, siempre duele, en especial al final. Pero amarlos, vale la pena, cada año vale la pena—

Castiel volvió a dirigir la mirada a la tumba

— ¿cuándo dejará de doler?—

—Con el tiempo, pero a diferencia de mí, no tienes porque pasarlo solo, déjame acompañarte—

El hombre se acercó a Castiel y acarició su rostro con dulzura; el ángel pudo ver al capitán a los ojos, había olvidado aquellos profundos ojos azules porque en su momento solo podía ver los hermosos ojos de Dean. Pero ahora entendía las cosas de manera distinta, algo de lo que estaba seguro, es que en su momento tenía un entendimiento único con el humano que tenía enfrente, habían pasado por dolores similares, tomado decisiones similares, compartían un vínculo y un dolor que otros serían incapaces de comprender. 40 años antes hubiera sido imposible que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—Tú sabes que aún…—

—Lo sé Castiel, estoy aquí sólo para acompañarte, en 20 años, ya veremos qué pasa—

Castiel caminó hasta donde Jack estaba, el humano lo recibió en sus brazos besando su frente con dulzura, el ángel se refugió completamente en el cuerpo del hombre; un pequeño consuelo en tan triste día. El viento se detuvo y la noche quedó tranquila mientras ambos se abrazaban.

El ángel se encaminó de regreso a la casa que había sido su hogar por décadas, Jack caminaba a su lado dispuesto a ayudarle a pasar por el duelo de perder a la persona que había sido su pareja por años. El capitán sabía que sería un proceso largo pero inevitable de pasar, sólo quería que Castiel no lo tuviera que pasar solo. Por su parte Castiel, siempre había extrañado la presencia del humano venido de otro mundo, agradecía que hubiera hecho posible estar con Dean, pero siempre se preguntó qué posibilidades había entre ellos. En su corazón por ahora solo había lugar para el cazador que había dejado en aquella tumba fría, y ahora necesitaba ayuda porque Sam pronto lo dejaría también y no quería estar solo. Agradecía en el fondo de su alma que Jack regresará justo en ese momento, alguien quien podría ayudarlo a pasar por esta terrible situación, no importando el tiempo que tomara. 

Sam los vio venir desde lejos, se sintió aliviado al ver al de la gabardina oscura, ahora sabía que Castiel no se quedaría solo, ahora podía sentirse en paz, cuando llegará su momento no tendría más preocupaciones. A pesar de que amaba a su hermano había sabido una cosa desde que Jack entró al bunker, Castiel era y siempre sería el ángel del capitán


End file.
